Hidden Desires
by xKuroShimox
Summary: After being isolated for 300 years Jack has become spectacularly awful at lying. It's not like he had the opportunity to practice, you know? The lies could be anything, ranging from deliciously serious to marvellously ridiculous! This is written for the above prompt on the Tumblr page of 'The Guardian of Kink'. Warning: Yaoi, Fluff, Mature Content. Dont like, dont read. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!: Does anyone know the Rise of the Guardians Ship dates? If so, please could you PM me? Thanks x**

**Hey Frosties and Nightmares (Secretly been wanting to say that for ages). I just, firstly, want to thank ALL of you for the incredibly amazing reviews, for all the favourites and followers and for reading my stories! It means a lot to me and is greatly appreciated because writing gives me an escape from my casual life and lets me strive for something! I also hope everyone is having a great January and have an amazing 2014! Here is the prompt that I wrote this story for: And I'll leave you to reading :)**

Fingernails slowly drag themselves down the sides of my torso, causing more pleasure than expected, throwing my heart and lust into overdrive. Lips press tenderly against my own, biting and pulling at the tender skin. The love filled lips press the corner of my mouth and continue to travel down to my neck, sucking. Once satisfied with the sure to be bruise marks that'll stand out of my skin, the lips continue on their path, down to my torso. Kissing the tinted muscles softly, a thumb presses against my left nipple, a fingernail circling my right. I pull feebly against the chains around my wrists, connecting me to the wall. I desperately want to return the pleasure and enjoy it with him. A finger slips under my pant line and runs underneath it. Another hand comes to the other side and the tight boxers are slipped down my legs, over my ankles and discarded somewhere on the floor. The chains dissipate and I'm dragged half into the shadows. He remains in his domain, keeping some of me with him. His hands pry my legs apart and his head comes close to my member. As his tongue begins to lick and almost play, in a way, with my erection, I can't stop my hands from gripping and intertwining with his black hair. As his lips press against the tip of my cock, he teases me purposefully, knowing I need my throbbing erection to be dealt with soon. Without intention, I force him to take all of my cock in his mouth. As soon as this happens, I quickly release his head, worried that I become too forceful. However, he doesn't seem to mind as I feel him smirk against my skin and take all of me in again.

* * *

><p>I wake with a start. My eyes spring open and my vision meets only the darkness of my room. A hand locks with mine for reassurance.<br>"Jack, are you ok?" Pitch soothes, tiredly, leaning up in the bed.  
>"Yeah, just a nice memory." I breathe. I catch the faint outline of Pitch smirking and his hand presses against a clearly risen erection.<br>"It must've been a really good memory." Pitch chuckles, his lips slowly pressing against my neck. I release quiet moans of satisfaction as his hand kneads against me. He lies me back and his trail of kisses reaches my mouth and his tongue traces over my bottom lip. Suddenly, a whir of machinery roars up as the workshop gets into motion, signaling my wake up call.  
>"That's my signal to leave." Pitch whispers, exiting the bed and allowing the shadows to wrap him in his robes. He leans over the bed and kisses softly.<br>"I'll be back after your duties are done." He promises me. I watch him disappear into the shadows. I can't seem to wipe a smirk off my face, that has seemed to etch itself on in Pitch's company. Not even when I'm sitting at the solid oak table, attending breakfast with the other Guardians an hour later. The group bustle around me, the light clanking of cutlery against china plates. Oblivious to the world around me, their talking fills my ears, but doesn't seem to filter as I only catch part of their sentences, the rest being a blur of noise. However, I do notice when it suddenly becomes quiet and Tooth whispers something about me. I quickly snap out of my grinning trance and reach for the butter to smother my toast with.  
>"Jack, what is wrong today? You seem distracted." North asks the question that everyone is thinking. Everyone has stopped their conversation and breakfast meal to look at me expectantly for an answer. I look blankly at them all for a second before reply.<br>"Oh? Nothing. I was just.. thinking about spreading some early frost in places." I reply with a believable lie.  
>"EARLY frost? We've only just had Easter mate!" Bunny exclaims, clearly emphasizing how 'early' the frost would be. The Guardians have most likely noticed this, but instead of standing around awaiting more questions, I grab my toast, excuse myself from the table and fly out of the entrance doors.<p>

* * *

><p>I flit through city streets. From the morning air in Spain, to the busy streets of New York. I grapple to the Empire State building's spire and lean with it against the wind, watching bustling crowds of people, shopping, going back to work from lunch, sightseeing. Releasing a sharp whistle from my lips, the wind grips my clothes once again and pulls me back, frost and snowflakes bursting from my fingertips and crackling from my staff. People grasp onto lose belongs to prevent them from flying from their grip. I continue my travels, which eventually brings me to the midnight skies of Japan. I skate onto an unfrozen pond, ice instantly forming under my feet, and stop on the grassy banks. I look around the empty park, cherry blossom petals circling my feet and rolling throughout the blades of grass. Japan always seemed to inspire the romantic spark in me. Well, the romantic spark I didn't realize I had until me and Pitch made our relationship in expendable. I watch as the parting wind rustles the trees softly, more cherry blossom petals gliding gracefully down to the ground around me. I breath in the scent of the air around me and fall down onto the pink decorated grass. I breath in deep and smirk. Whether you would call this overly happy or drunk with love, I don't know. But I do know that I've been like this since the relationship has been thriving and just thinking of Pitch made it difficult to get out of this mood. Of course, this was secret from the Guardians. If they found out about my new found relationship with the enemy, they'd kill me for sure. So the amount of lies I've been telling this week comes close to how many rules Ive broken this month. And I'm not really a rule follower. 'Well, that's what you get for being alone for three hundred years.' I think to myself, eyeing the moon accusingly. 'A very desperate heart for something other than friendship.' However, Pitch... He was different from all the people I've met on my travels as a Guardian. He was caring enough that if I asked for help he would oblige without complaint, but he also gives me my space if I require it. And he's a devil in the bedroom. He's got everything I could ever want in a relationship.<br>"Heh, what happened to Guardian duties?" I hear a voice taunt. A hand brushes through my hair and a body lays down next to mine, entwining fingers with my own.  
>"The Guardians were pestering me with questions about my recent moods, so I made a believable lie and left for a few." I reply, moving into his side slightly more.<br>"We could carry on with this morning now... If you want." I suggest, biting my lips slightly after my sentence. Pitch allows a small chuckle to escape his lips as his hands smooth up my abdomen under my hoodie.  
>"Unlike some, Jack Frost," he begins, standing above me, "I have work to do, people to scare, dreams to corrupt..." He trails, stepping away from me. I prop myself up on my elbows and watch as he turns back to me slightly.<br>"Unless, a young frost spirit, that is required to protect children's dreams, comes along and insists that he stops me." Pitch smirks, continuing his walk. I laugh as I jump to my feet and follow the shadow spirit across the park and throughout the country of Japan.

**Thanks for reading! As usual please review and tell me what you think! I will be posting regularly for this story (hopefully daily) but it wont have as many as my most recent fics: 'When Nightmares Attack' and 'The Shadows Return'. Thanks again!x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! I want to say another big thank you, because I didn't expect this story to gather so much attention so quickly! I have already had some incredibly nice reviews and it really lifts my spirits :) So thank you again! Like I said, daily uploads, so here you go ;)**

Our lips have become so attached. Constantly interlocking, only moving away when oxygen is required. I kneel between his thighs, fitting perfectly, whilst his arms encase around me. It started that I was following Pitch around relentlessly to get a conversation out of him, then we ended up moving to a house roof. The soft breeze of the ice wind smooths gently over any bare bits of skin and ruffles our hair softly. His hands run over my arms as mine smooth over his chest, sliding under the robes of shadows and touching his delicately soft skin. The feeling of lust and desire was remarkable to me. It's something that would make life difficult living if I was to lose it now. Suddenly, I hear a scream echo through the air. My head pulls, reluctantly from Pitch's and snap toward an open bedroom window. A nightmare horse swiftly exits, along with the faint outline of a deformed figure. I look at Pitch accusingly from the corner of my eye.  
>"What? I didn't tell it to do that." Pitch whines, innocently. His hand grips my chin lightly and pulls me to face him again.<br>"How beautiful you are under the moons light." He admires, scanning my face lovingly, obviously trying to divert my attention. That's when the nightmare horse from earlier rears up and stands by Pitch side, a trail of black sand trailing up Pitch's arm.  
>"You know I don't like doing that when I'm around." I remind, disapprovingly.<br>"What can I say, it's my job. It seems we're locked in: I live on fear and you despise fear." Pitch complains.  
>"I don't hate fear. I just think its unfair for the children." I mutter. Standing up, I move from Pitch to the edge roof and look up at the amber skies.<br>"Wait a go for ruining the moment!" Pitch growls to his nightmare horse. I attempt not to laugh at his sudden comment. I can now hear the occasional call of an alarm clock signalling work.  
>"I think it's time I head back now." I tell Pitch, also reminding him about the sun rise. He seems reluctant, but eventually allows me to return to the North Pole, not without promising we meet up again tonight. The cool morning air guides me home and my happiness is once again showing. The wind tousles me round mid flight. I laugh at the sudden energetic eagerness of the wind, picking up speed.<p>

* * *

><p>Approaching the workshops doors quickly, I order the wind to stop. However, I'm not going to make it in time, so the wind forces open the large oak doors to give me more stopping distance. The wind drops me to the floor and my bare feet skid across the glossed wooden slats. The guardians watch as I slow, laughing and giving a farewell to the wind.<br>"Watch it mate! Keep to a speed limit!" Bunny exclaims at my dramatic entrance. I suddenly feel the burning sensation in my feet from the friction. I drop to the floor and grip my feet, causing frost to spread on my skin, cooling the burning. I sigh at the ease of pain.  
>"Where have you been all night Jack?" Tooth asks, attempting to ignore the sudden redness of my feet.<br>"Ahh.. No where. Just in Japan, spreading frost, like I said I was gonna." I grin up at her, honestly. Technically I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling her the whole story. Pretty sure that counted as telling the truth and I wasn't gonna get in trouble for it later. Sorry Tooth.  
>"We heard nightmares in Japan. You didn't bump into Pitch?" North questions, concern showing.<br>"Pitch?... He's still going round? Ha, who would've known..Not me. I'm going to my room...Bye." I laugh, spluttering out anything to avoid the conversation of Pitch and to make a swift exit. I get to my feet and dash up the stairs, shutting myself in the room North has offered me. I collapse onto the bed rubbing my eyes with the palm of my cool hands.  
>'Its barely been a year, how am I gonna keep this up?' I mentally question myself. I grip the sheets and wrap them around me.<br>'So soft...' I close my eyes, snuggling into the sheets. It's a shame that, even though I'm immortal, I still get tired on the occasion. I yawn into the silky sheets and bury my head into them. I fall happily into sleep and dream about recent events with Pitch.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Jack?" Pitch voice invades my already stimulated mind. I stir fro my sleep and pull the covers from over my face. I look up at the bed I was previously on and then at Pitch. When did I fell of the bed, I can't recall, but I know my hip is hurting from it. Pitch arms wrap around me, encasing me in his embrace and lifting me from my position on the floor. The sheets hang loosely from me, Pitch being the only reason why they haven't fallen to the floor again. He lays me on the bed, gently, giving me the time I need to wake up properly.<br>"The Guardians know you were in Japan." I tell him, stretching out from under the covers.  
>"Do they know you were with me?" He questions. Pitch wasn't bothered whether the Guardians knew about our relationship, because he wouldn't allow them to tear it apart. However, he knew that I was bothered about them finding out, for the time being, so he was trying to keep discrete around me.<br>"No. North asked me if I saw you, but I covered it up pretty well." I smirk, looking up at him tiredly as he sits next to me. His facial expression shifts when he hears that I lied my way out of it.  
>"What? Why are you pulling that face?" I ask, confused and for some reason concerned.<br>"Well, I never really told you, but you're not exactly the best liar." Pitch replies, honestly.  
>"Don't joke Pitch. If the Guardians knew I was lying then why haven't they just asked me directly if I'm seeing you or attempted to catch you whilst you're with me?" I laugh. My lies were flawless... Right?.. Pitch eyes travel away from my face and to the end of the bed. His eyes are caught by the brightness of my feet from my earlier encounter with the wind and oak floor.<br>"What happened? Why are you feet so red? They look sore!" Pitch questions, running his hand over them, feeling the unusual heat radiating from them.  
>"I didn't stop in time and skidded on the oak flooring. No big deal." I reply to him. However, I can't contain a grimace when his hand accidentally brushes too hard on the sole of my left right foot.<br>"They hurt." Pitch mutters, moving to the end of the bed and bending down to them. Suddenly, I feel his tongue trail up the sole of a foot, leaving a line of cool pain relief. I breath out as, just a small thing, it makes me crumble under his touch again. Smoothing his hand over my feet as he continues to lick, he coats my skin in a small layer of saliva which, in a way, cools my feet. However, I couldn't care less about the pain any more. I'm determined to finish what we started two night ago, yet every time we get interrupted. I pull my feet away from him and wrap my legs around his shoulders, interlocking my ankles. I look down at him, desperately, as he's in between my thighs.  
>"One of those moods Jackie?" He smirks, writhing up the bed to my hips.<br>"I want to actually finish it this time." I whisper. His hands pull at my belt and slide my trousers down my legs. He ensures that his fingers are touching my skin as he pulls the fabric down my thighs. His fingernails rake lightly down the inside of my legs and cause me to shudder at the sensation. The trousers are discarded somewhere on the floor, soon followed by my hoodie. His hands smooth over my abdomen and up to my chest, as his head stays down close to my crotch. I whimper slightly as his fingers play with my nipples, circling and rubbing them lightly with his thumbs. His tongue licks a line from my pant line to as far as his head is able to reach, which is just up to the bottom of my chest. A straight line, that if he was to continue, would go straight through the middle of my rib cage. He pushes himself up the bed more and his face hovers over my own, his hands pulling away from my nipples and tangling into my hair. His lips smother against mine, our pieces of flesh working together in a hot, messy kiss of passion. I take hold of the neckline of his robes as peel it off his skin as the kiss continues, undressing him slowly. Once his robes are finally off and have dissipated into the shadows, I begins I work on his trousers, undoing the tight fabric and wiggling it over his hips and down his legs. As soon as their off properly, his hips come down onto mine and keep up a constant pace of grinding against me. There was just two thin pieces of fabric prevent me from feeling his erection against my own. I can only moan as his mouth against mine covers my whimpers of pleasure. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders, clinging to him, wanting, begging, for more friction. Our hips hit together harder and quicker. Our lips pry apart to enable larger amounts of oxygen to help us. I continuously moan in pure pleasure, until I cum into the thin fabrics. I breath heavily against Pitch, as he continues to keep active, not even taking a breath before he pulls my pants off. He licks and laps up the inside of my thighs, his tender touches getter closer to my already risen excitement. Finally, after agonizing pleasure, his lips slip over my erection and he takes me in, sucking gently. I can't control my moans of ecstasy and his eyes look up as my face twists into pure pleasure. I struggle to keep still, whether it was edging him to suck quicker or to move from the excessive pleasure. His hands smooth up to my hips and press down, restricting my hips movements. My hands tangle into his damp with sweat, hair and push my head back into the sheets, my eyes tightly shut. My mouth gapes, but nothing is released. I'm coming so close, but suddenly his lips slide off and his face comes to meet mine. His salty lips smother over mine, making me addicted to every inch of him. However, I can't stop my hips from bucking up against him, begging for him to finish what he started. His hands grip my shoulders and he pulls away from my lips. Giving himself just enough time to smirk at me, he flips me and I feel his cock prodding at my entrance. I grip the sheets, and cry out as much as I can with my face being pushed into the bed, as he slowly enters. Gently he pulls out and repeats this until he picks up speed and gains a steady pace. His hips continuously hit against mine, the drum of damp skin hitting damp skin. Endless moans of pure pleasure that have been waiting to be released for what feels like forever. His body masks over mine, his lips kissing tenderly on every inch of skin and the bits he can't, shadowed lips cover it for him. My back arches as I feel my finish getting closer, my moans become harder and more frequent. Just then, he pulls out from me again and pulls my gorse to face him, sitting me on his hips. Our lips become attached once again, smothering raw lips in heated kisses. Skin chapped and bitten, blood trickling from open wounds. Black and blue bruise forming on grey and white skin, as easily as a peach. I usher him in once again and continue with the work. I use how my legs are bent (as if kneeling) on either side of Pitch's outside thighs, to push myself upward and bring myself back down on his cock. Circling my hips slightly, I brings even more pleasure to me and, by the sounds of his moans in my mouth, pitch as well. Hands smooth up my back as my own tangle into his hair again. Our tongues dance with each other inside our mouths, and circle around each other in the musky air, gently guiding our lips to press against each other again. Our tongue tips occasionally press against each others, until our lips connect again. Slowly, he pulls me from him again and uses his hands on my back to lower me, on my back, to the bed sheets again. He re-enters again and returns to his worked out pace, pounding against me and his drenched hair hanging over his forehead. His hands press against my neck, as the pace quickens, not cutting off my breathing completely, but constricting it. My hands grip his wrists, not telling him to stop, just for support and to tell him that I like it. I feel the mattress moving beneath me, the slight bed creaks to the pattern of the thrusts. Pitch hot, heavy breath caresses my face and, soon, his lips are against mine, preventing any loud moans as he cums inside me. I follow suite as my back arches, my chest hitting his and my release spreading against our abdomens. He pulls from me and collapses next to me. Our heavy pants mix together as more eat enter the room. Our sweat drizzled bodies lay in the soaked sheets. I can feel myself close to slumber from the lack of energy. Before I drift off to sleep, along with Pitch, I turn to him, snuggle into him and grip his hand.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, you know the drill ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm super sorry that I didn't post up last night like I said. My computer was going mental at me and then, when it FINALLY sorted itself out, I was off to see Russell Howard. But, I hope posting this chapter up tonight will suffice.**

* * *

><p>The thumb marks and bruises on my neck from the rough grip Pitch had on me last night are clearly visible, and the Guardians are sure to notice them. I've tried everything to cover them; snow, clothing, hell, even Pitch went out and got some human cosmetics of my skin colour to hide the marks. However, these cause me to itch and forced me to take the 'foundation' off.<br>"I don't know what else to do! I'm dead for sure this time!" I whine, resting my head on my hands and looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
>"Jack, get down here!" Bunny calls up the stairs.<br>"Shit!" I whimper.  
>"Everything's going to be fine. I'll be here no matter what, just call if you need me." Pitch whispers soothingly, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder reassuringly. So this was it. Almost a year of lying to the Guardians would finish today.. I don't know what they'd be more annoyed at, me lying for so long or the fact I'm prancing around with the supposed enemy. I descend the stairs and spy the guardians gathered in the open area by the fireplace. The place where I first arrived in the pole. A part of me kept saying to me;<br>'If you tell them about the lies, this'll also be the place where you'll be kicked out of the pole.' I breath deep and stand in front of my fellow guardians.  
>"Jack, we called you here because we are becoming genuinely concerned. You barely ever seem to sleep, you're always out and never seem to be in full mind focus. What is troubling you?" North asks, worry lacing his voice and the other guardians edging me on to spill my problem. I look away from them slightly. Suddenly, I catch the faint outline of a figure in the shadows. Pitch was here! My heart lifts slightly. I've finally found the person I can rely on. This could turn out very badly, but he's still here. I gulp back my fear and start the guardians in their eyes.<br>"I've been hiding and lying to you for a while now... Because.. Because I know that I shouldn't be doing it.. But I couldn't help myself! I need someone other than a friend..." I trail, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.  
>"He's different! I love him! He was there for me.." I break off, tears flowing down my cheeks. Suddenly, arms enclose around me and turn to Pitch's form, burying my head in his chest. I cling desperately to him. The Guardians will send him away and there's nothing I can do about it.<br>"Pitch!" Bunny growls, however tooth interrupts him, shushing him.  
>"You're going to be fine." Pitch whispers, calming me as his head rests on mine.<br>"I won't be if you're not here!" I cry, pulling into him more. His hands tighten over my shoulders.  
>"No, as in, I'm not leaving you." He soothes, his hand brushing through my hair lightly. Just then, another hand presses onto my arm. I pull open my eyes and see Tooth fluttering aside us.<br>"Tooth?" I breath shakily, attempting to regain my breath.  
>"It's ok Jack. North won't force you two apart. Even if he did, I would fight with everything to change his mind. You two are happy together and that's what matters." She assures, smiling at me. I glance over to North and he nods in agreement. I can feel my face lighten slightly and I pull away from Pitch slightly.<br>"I told you." He smirks down at me. Once again I can restrain my arms from flinging around his form.  
>"We had some idea that you had found someone." North chuckles, his smile beaming down at me.<br>"W..but how?" I ask, disbelieving his words.  
>"You're a terrible liar mate." Bunny informs me.<br>"We'll that's what I get for 300 years of loneliness." I smirk.  
>"Alone? You were never alone ya drongo! You really think MiM would let YOU run around on ya own?" Bunny laughs, signalling how reckless I am and how I have a tendency to ignore rules.<br>"W-... I don't understand.." I mutter, confusion beginning to flood me.  
>"MiM always watched over you, telling us your actions so we may keep an eye on you too." Tooth smiles, her hands resting in front of her. I inhale sharply. They were looking after me? Suddenly, Sandy jumps forward and points at Pitch. I watch his eyes widen and a finger presses against his lips, ordering Sandy to be quiet.<br>"Pitch? Something you like to share?" North questions, laughing. I tug at his arm, urging him to continue. I can hear a sigh slowly escape his lips.  
>"Before I tried the whole 'take over the world thing', Tsar Lunar used to mention you in our conversations. Requesting I keep an eye on you, make sure you don't cause too much trouble for the humans." A moonbeam shines down brightly through the open ceiling above the globe.<br>"Oh, shut up, I'm allowed to call you that! None of this man in the moon crap." Pitch mutters, looking up at the full moon.  
>"You, looked over me as well?" I breath.<br>"See Jack, you were never as alone as you thought you were." Tooth giggles, her hand resting on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>I follow Pitch and sit next to him on the sofa in the living room. Leaning into him, our bodies fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces, I finally feel like I can relax and enjoy my relationship with Pitch, without having to worry that the Guardians might be round the corner and catch us. However, the best feeling was knowing that the Guardians trusted me enough to allow my decision to be with Pitch, not that it would've mattered if they absolutely despised the idea. Yet, I suppose a part of me was always telling me that the Guardians would be fine by it. But, there was a nagging feeling in the very back of my mind that the Guardians have separated themselves from me and Pitch for a reason, to discuss about how they should best break it to me that we should break up. Pitch can obviously sense there's something the matter with me, as his hand smooths up and down my arm. When I pull my eyes up to him, from the light slumber I was drifting into, he has a calming smile on his face, but his flashing gold eyes are gleaming with concern.<br>"Is there something wrong Jack?" He whispers softly into my ear. I really wanted to get subdued to him, to offer myself up there and then with just his simple actions as excuse, but I couldn't ignore my gut feeling, the feeling that has helped support me through my lonesome life expanded over three hundred years.  
>"I keep feeling like the Guardians and MiM don't...accept.. our relationship." I answer truthfully. There is a slight pause between us. A gap of silence that neither one of us is sure how to fill.<br>"I know that Lunar will be...cautious on the idea of me being with a Guardian that he solely picked to destroy me, but the other's... I have to put my trust in you for. Mine and the Guardians battle has been raging longer than most can remember, so it's difficult to believe they would change their opinions on my now." Pitch replies, the feelings of sadness and disappointment becoming hard to distinguish.  
>"I would've liked to know they were 'allowing' the relationship, to give you at least a second chance, bot just for my sake. I need to find out what they're really talking about and their thoughts." I breath, standing from the sofa. I'm about to walk to the main workshop, where I know the Guardians are meeting, when Pitch's hand slips into mine and pulls me back. I fall onto the soft cushions and into his embrace.<br>"Don't rush it. It will become to apparent to them if you begin asking questions all at once. Wait, play it out and gradually gain your answers." Pitch instructs, his lips pressing against the crook of my neck, kissing as he talks. I can feel the slight movement of air as he breathes in my scent.  
>"In all honesty, you just wanted me to stay here so you could have another five minuets with me, right?" I figure out, a sly grin spreading across my face. He pulls his head away and releases a disgusted laugh.<br>"Jack, I'm appalled that you think I cannot give out handy advice and information. But, if you must know, you should really leave it ten minuets before you seen them." Pitch grins, his head leaning into the crook of my neck again, and his fingers playing along my skin.

**Thanks for reading once again :) Please review and tell me what you think x **


	4. Chapter 4

**This whole, daily uploading is work well eh? Anyway, Super sorry guys, I've been so busy with my Birthday and the school holidays and exams that I just kind of forgot about this story :/ This chapter gonna only be short because it's just a background of Jack and Pitch's relationship. Enjoy**

It wasn't long after Pitch had been taken from the surface and mortal world that I began to miss him. I began to shatter and cave in on myself, knowing I was part of the cause that drove him to his possible death. That's why I never stopped looking for him. The first place to look was the clearing of the forest, the residence of his old entrance to his lair. But my worst fear was true, it was no longer visible and Pitch had most likely relocated. I refused to think of anything worse at this point. However, as the days dragged on and nights got shorter, the insignificant nagging in my head, reminding me of the horrific possibility, grew larger and larger until it was the only thing I could think about. I'd resorted to camping out in the most possible places, desperate for any sign that Pitch was at least OK.  
>Then, one day, something that I consider a happy miracle happened. It was only for a fleeting second, but a second long enough that I could follow it, a sleek shadow flits past me. It leads me to a hill basking in the moonlight. I watch from the safety and cover of the tree line as the shadows speed decreases and a figure begins to form. His steps are covered by a long black robe, which makes it look as if his whole body is just skating across the grass, rather than actually stepping. I stand there completely awestruck, as the figure looks up at the moon, as if he's listening.<br>"Oh, I know. The boy has been following me for sometime." Pitch says, gazing up at the moon, but directing his speech at me. I gulp, hard, and grip my staff, cautiously approaching him. He turns to me as my steps bring me closer to his form.  
>"What do you want Frost?" He questions, a hiss of pure hatred tinting his voice. I was kind of shocked. Not at his tone of voice, no I was expecting that, I was shocked that there was no insult or threat. As if he knew what I was thinking, his eyes roll and he breathes out.<br>"There really is no need for me to make a threat because you know that ALL of my powers are now non-existent. So just get on with it." He growls trough his teeth.  
>"I'm sorry." I quickly input. I didn't want him to start another round of complaints and I certainly didn't want him walking off. He turns back round to me, carefully. His eyes glare at me, showing he doesn't believe me. To prove my point, I thrust my staff down in front of him.<br>"I'm sorry, for everything!" I repeat, begging for him to believe me. His glare softens as his mind betrays his body an accepts my apology.  
>"Why the sudden change of heart?" He questions, curiously, taking steps toward me. He stoops down and picks up my staff. My natural reaction is to tense up, in thought that he might snap it like last time. But I instantly relax, knowing that he wouldn't. I'm the only opportunity he's got at this point, and I don't think he's going to throw it away.<br>"I thought the Guardians just wanted you to stop trying to take over the world, not to get rid of you from it. Nobody deserves to be alone for three hundred years." I reply, honestly. He smirks and, for a fleeting moment, panic strikes me. But his arm extends and he holds my staff out to me. Delicately I take it from him.  
>"I'll see you around Frost." Pitch bids goodbye, turning and walking back down the dewed hill.<br>"Where're you going?" I question, urgently egging him to stay.  
>"Home to sleep, the suns rising." Pitch replies, reminding me of the oncoming day.<br>"Come to the pole. With me. I won't tell the Guardians." I urge, taking steps closer to him. He can't contain a small mocking laugh.  
>"As tempting as that offer is... If you trust me so much, come back with me." He throws, raising an eyebrow. I scan his face, curiously questioning if he was being serious or not.<br>"OK. Lets go." I answer, walking over to him happily, a spring I my step. His expression shows he wasn't expecting the answer he got, but he smiles warmly and leads me into the shadows.

**Thankyou for reading :) Please R&R xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ: Sorry this has taken so long to post up I had major writers block about how to carry this on and where it was going. I think I have it sorted now though. Also, I have now opened a tumblr page for this and my deviantart account so please check it out: xKuroShimox It'll help me out a lot and in return I'll post my fics, art and sneak previews of both. Thank you and now here's he next chapter :)**

No matter the words of reassurance that Pitch fed to me, I still couldn't shake the feeling that the Guardians didn't approve of our relationship together and are finding some way to tear us apart. Pitch's arms are wrapped tightly around me as he sleeps soundly. I keep thinking that I'm being so inconsiderate thinking about these things and not return his embrace or sharing his sleep and dreams, but every time I attempt to remove myself from such a negative state of mind, I think about it even more. I'm in an unwinding situation that should have a clearly obvious choice. Sleep or search. It's not like that, if I decide to snoop around the workshop, that I could get up anyway. I turn in Pitch's arms and bury my face lightly into his chest. I'll push the thoughts aside till tomorrow. I'm not wasting my first night with Pitch where we don't have to hide it, with worry about other things. I can feel the slow, rhythmic rising and falling of Pitch's chest and hear his drumming heartbeat. That's when his hand slides up my back and smoothed into my hair.

"Finally calming down?" He whispers, keeping his eyes shut and his embrace on me. I forgot again. It's rare that I remember to think about how much fear I'm releasing before I start worrying about things so minor and trivial. Now I just feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, have I kept you up all night again?!" I panick, a new wave of fear hitting the nightmare king.

"It's fine. It's quiet interesting to listen to your fears sometimes. Yet this time you needed to figure it out on your own without interruption otherwise it'll keep you up all night." Pitch replies, reminding me of the many nights we've enjoyed secret pleasure and I'm worrying the guardians may overhear.

"I'm sorry, no more worrying now." I assure, extending my back slightly to gain access to his lips. I peck them lightly in a good nights kiss. Well... An early morning kiss as the clock says 3am.

"You've kept me up for five hours and all I get is a quick peck?" He complains, finally opening his eyes and looking down at me in both dissapointment and expectance. To be fair on myself I can't see myself getting much, if any, sleep now so I could've made more effort with that kiss. I move my body so I can get full access to his lips and plant the most romantic kiss I can muster on his lips without leading it into... more. However that's, what looks like, Pitch has in mind. He sighs as he orders shadows to curl around my wrists and ankles, keeping me pinned to the bed.

"You're just not getting how important those five hours of sleep are you Jack?" Pitch questions, keeling over me, straddling my hips.

"How about you show me." I can't help my reply. He was being the sexy villain I know he was and now I have to be the hunk hero. However, I am incredibly shy in bed, constantly thinking I've embarrassed myself, so that last sentence of mine was completely out of my comfort zone. I squirm under him, waiting for his to ravish my skin and to divert his attention form what I just said.

"You worry too much Jack. I'm not wavered by the things you say in bed. In fact I expect a different attitude than your regular behaviour," he begins, his tongue tracing a line up from my pant line and to my lips, "a behaviour that belongs to me," he whispers, touching his lips lightly against mine, "a behaviour that the others don't know about," he presses lips with mine again, with more vigour this time, "I look forward to it every time." He finishes, smiling down at me. I squirm under him, a heated blush surfacing my cheeks and his warm lips against mine. I moan into his mouth as he grinds his hips into mine. As soon as I feel the shadows grip on my loosen, I pull away from them and wrap my arms and legs around him, pleading for more friction. His hands slip onto my unclothed stomach and ravish my flesh. I can't prevent my stomach muscles from clenching every time he hit a ticklish spot, but that just made it even more desirable. I hear him mutter something under his breath, but it's not audible so I just ignore it. I rub my legs together, trying to relive even just a little of the aching between my legs. Unknowingly, my knees also rubs against Pitch's crotch and I hear him growl in pleasure, his fingernails scraping slightly down my sides. My back arches unwillingly and I take a constricted breath.

"Stop it." I hear him whisper. I quickly restore my composure at this and worry I've done something. His hands continue on my skin and now I just feel nervous to continue.

"It wasn't you Jack." He soothes, his tongue licking up my jaw line. My hands instantly tangle in his hair and steal kisses from his lips. Suddenly, he pulls away from me and his head snaps to the window.

"Fuck off!" He almost screams. I recoil in shock and fear of his tone and the sudden raise of his voice.

"P-Pitch?" I stammer, looking up at his stresses emotion.

"You have no right to say who I should love! And you certainly have no say with the boy!" He exclaims, removing himself from ontop of me and walking toward the balcony. I look over to him and see nothing but the moon in the star speckled sky.

"MiM?" I breath, kneeling in the sheets.

"Don't you dare give me that Guardian and enemy crap! I love Jack!" He shouts, up at the silver sphere. He was fighting with MiM about our well being together? MiM was against us?

"Looks like Jack was right, there was someone against the relationship me and him hold, but it wasn't the Guardians." Pitch calms, glaring at the moon in dissapointment. He turns back to me and weakly smiles.

"Sorry Jack, he wouldn't stop." He apologises.

"No, I-it's fine." I assure, slightly in disbelieve that MiM was capable of angering Pitch this much. He begins was liking back to the bed, when he stops and is thrown forward slightly.

"Pitch?" I question. He groans in sudden pain and falls to his knees.

"Pitch!" I exclaim, running to his side. He collapses into my arms.

"P-Pitch, w-what happened?" I question, urgent for information on the situation and how I can help. When the only reply I revive is his eyes dragging themselves closed, I'm pulled into the grip of fear and despair. Last second thinking means I come up with only one way to help the situation.

"HELP! NORTH!" I scream, tears flooding my eyes and my forlorn cries stretching corridors. Within seconds, the Guardians burst into the room.

"Help me!" I crying, begging as tear fall to the floor. The Guardians see Pitch in my arms and instantly leap into action. Tooth and Sandy pull me off Pitch's ever stilling body, no matter the struggling and fight I give to stay clinging to him. North and Bunny take Pitch down to the medical bay as I'm being calmed down.

"Jack, he's going to be fine. But you need to tell us what happened." Tooth soothes, her hands pressing against my cheeks lightly, holding my gaze with hers. I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat.

"I-It's was MiM." I choke, collapsing into her arms, my head resting against her chest. Her arms wrap around me and Sandy takes my hand. Whether they believed me or not, I don't care at the moment, my main priority was on Pitch. I listen to Tooths growing heart race. How I hope that I'll be able to hear Pitch's again...

* * *

><p>"He was hit by a moonbeam." North's explanation rings in my head as I stand on the workshops roof. The Guardians have called the children in in an attempt to calm me, but I didn't really feel like seeing them at the moment. I lean against my staff, my hood shading me from the moonlight.<p>

"It's your fault he's dying down there." I breathe. Silence follows, only the slight whistle of the wind offering sympathy and comfort. I can feel the anger from millions of tears, my aching eyes and tears stained face rise.

"THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SAY SOMETHING!" I scream looking directly at the moon. More silence. I scream in anguish and force frost up toward the nights sun in frustration. A hand is placed on my shoulder from behind, making me instantly swing to the figure.

"Jack." He breathes. Before me stands a mystical figure, his cloak resembling Pitch accept white. Ribbons of sliver glittering light protruding from him. His white hair both reflects and absorbs the moonbeams.

"M-MiM?" I breathe, awestruck under the figures gaze.

"Not exactly, only a fragment of him from the moon." He replies, his voice echoing slightly.

"Why didn't you attempt to kill Pitch?" I question, returning straight to the original topic.

"He couldn't be allowed to continue, gaining the trust of a teen boy was enough but the rest of the Guardians as well? It was only a short amount of time before he tried to take over the world again." He replies, his hands clasping together and his tone stating his reply as if it was obvious. Wait did he call me boy? That made me feel insignificant under his gaze... He chose me as a Guardian so surely he see's me as better?

"Boy?" I question.

"Obviously. You act like it. Your childish actions and falling in love so easily and simply. You can only be treated as a boy with such little self awareness." He replies, venom lacing his voice. I glare at him, gripping my staff tight enough that my knuckles begin to whiten.

"You're honsetly not considering fighting me are you Jackson?" He question, smirking slightly.

"Who said I was considering it?" I reply, hooking my staff around his neck and pulling him into my fist. His jaw cracks against my knuckles. However, I don't have much time for taunting as I'm quickly pulled up by the ribbons of lightl floating around him and throw over the edge of the roof. I'm thrown at an angle that would've ment me colliding into the wall, but instead I crash through the workshop window into the main room. The Guardians and children's eyes and attention are drawn toward me, as I land in a crouched position, ready to dive for my opponent.

"Jack!" I hear Jamie exclaim. I ignore him, awaiting MiM to reappear.

"It's your fault! You should've just left us alone!" I exclaim. He floats to the window ledge and I instantly charge at him.

"You shouldn't have involved yourself with him in the first place!" He replies, gripping my hoodie and throwing me, with force, into the packed snow beneath us. Quickly refining my composure, I raise my staff and fire bolts of ice toward him. He seems to know my moves before I even make them because he's able to dodge and intercept each one.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone!" Bunny exclaims, throwing a boomerang toward MiM as I collapse to my knees.

"Maybe another time Guardians." He mutters, disappearing suddenly from sight. I fall forward and the cool snow massages my face. I hear exclamation of my name as distant footsteps get closer. I'm exhausted...I'm in pain...I'm confused. Hands grip my shoulders and turn me into my back. The rush of fresh oxygen floods me and I cough out snow that has buried itself into my mouth for the time I was lying face first into the substance.

"Jack!" I hear another shout for my attention, probably from Jamie. My attention and response is requested by the Guardians and children, but that seems to be the last thing my body wants to do. My eyes pull away from the group of people, despite their futile attempts to keep it, and my body goes under its own control as my head rolls to the side and my eyes close.

**Thank you to everyone that has been patient with me and waited for the chapters to slowly progress. It means a lot. Please don't forget to follow me on Tumblr: xKuroShimox and my Deviantart KawaiiFrost for extra support :) Your input means a lot to me and is the reason why I continue to write and draw. Again thank you everyone so much for the awesome feedback I've been getting on.. Everything, all my stories, art. I love you all lots 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quicker upload this time because I had a good idea with what I wanted to do with this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Tell me your thoughts afterward please :)**

"Pitch! " I exclaim, jolting upward from the lying position I'm in. I grip the sheets in my fists, gulping large doses of air.

"Jack? Are you ok?" A voice questions. A young voice. I look to my right and see Jamie who has jumped from my chair at my sudden awakening. Now knowing where I am, I collapse back into my bed and relax.

"I'm fine kiddo." I breathe, still trying to grip the reality over the dream, "sorry if I scared you." I apologise, smirking.

"It's fine." He laughs. There's a short lived silence between us, neither of us knowing how to pick up the conversation.

"How's.. H-how's-" I begin, struggling to choke my words out.

"He's getting better, but he's still asleep." Jamie interrupts, already knowing what I'm going to say. I nod and press my head into the pillows slightly, scrunching my eyes closed. There's no way I'm crying in front of Jamie, the fact that I made him tell me how Pitch was doing was bad enough. What if he was dead? It's a lot for a kid to explain and handle, so crying would just add and I refuse to make it more difficult for him. There's a soft knock on the oak door and it cracks open slightly. Bunny's head pops into view.

"You up?" He asks, walking in.

"Hey." I reply, looking over to him.

"You're alive then." He smirks, trying to lighten the clearly depressive mood. I smirk back at him.

"Hey Jamie, do you mind finding North to tell him Jack's awake? I need to talk to the kid." Bunny asks, ruffling the boys hair with his paw. Jamie nods and exits the room, closing the door behind him.

"How ya holdin' up?" He asks.

"As good as I can I s'pose. But I'm not entirely sure how well that is." I reply, my thoughts returning to what happened with Pitch.

"North says when ya wake up ya fine to get up and walk 'round when ya want to." He tells me, trying to uphold the conversation.

"What happened? Why did MiM attack me and try to kill Pitch?" I question, getting straight to the point. There's slight hesitation with his reply.

"North asked MiM, whether we can believe him or not we ain't sure at the moment, but 'parently he ain't spoken to Pitch since last week. So that means that neither when Pitch was arguing and when the moonbeam hit him was MiM. We're tryna find out about who attacked ya, but it's suspected to be a rogue moonbeam." Bunny explains, assuring me that the Guardians are looking into the matter. Why would a moonbeam attack Pitch though? I mean, yeah he did used to be evil and threaten a lot of families, but he never killed anyone.

"Worst of all, 'parently the guy that you saw and fought wasn't actually the moonbeam, jus' someone he wanted ya to see." Bunny deals more bad news.

"Wait, are you saying he wasn't real?" I question, "that he was just my mind?"

"No mate, he was definitely real, just not lookin' like he should do. Maskin' his identity kinda thing." He explains. After our conversation ends, I decide to get up.

"Jack!" I hear a familiar voice exclaim my name.

"... P-Pitch?!" I breath, excitement filling me as I walk down the third floor corridor.

"Now Jack, calm down, take it easy." Tooth calms from the bottom floor, hearing my excitement, before I rush into the medical bay. I hesitate, but use my staff to vault me over the railings and drop several feet before landing on the bottom floor. I quickly manoeuvre my way around Tooth before she can catch me and dart into the medical bay... Now I understand why they wanted to keep me out. I watch as Pitch panicks, straining against North as he holds him still. Sandy is extracting the moonbeam light with the dreamsand and Pitch is in excruciating pain. I stand stock still, hesitant to move as I see the scene unfold in front me. Without anymore thought I run over to Pitch and caress his face with my hands.

"Hey, Pitch, calm down. It's ok." I whisper. His eyes drag over to meet mine, fighting back pained tears.

"Jack, help me." He strains under constricted breaths. My heart crumbles slightly at seeing him like this and the fact that I have to refuse to help the pain stop for him makes it worse.

"I-I can't Pitch. You need to calm down and stay as still as you can. Sandy's trying to get the light from the moonbeam out of you. I know it's a lot to ask of you with the pain, but I'm gonna be right here." I soothes, stroking my hand through his hair, kissing his lips softly.

* * *

><p>It was a long, painful two hours, but, finally, Pitch has slipped out of the critical state and is safe with his health. He fell asleep almost as soon as the pain stopped, exhausted from the thrashing about and strain. Just looking at how calm he has become, eases me and I can relax knowing he's out if pain. His darkened lips parted slightly, allowing channels of air to be breathed in and out. His head dipping into the pillow slightly, causing his head to tilt slightly to the side. His golden eyes finally at rest under his eyelids, calm and quiet rather than unsettled. I rest my head on the mattress next time him, just watching. I become transfixed by the Nightmare King, rubbing his hand lightly as it rests in mine. My hand has finally had feeling returned to it from the excessive squeezing and gripping earlier and hasn't left since the beginning. I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness in the stale air. I grimace at the thought of not being outside since yesterday. I never was one to be inside for more than two hours at a time unless I have to be. Very carefully, I raise my head and pull my hand lightly, slipping it from Pitch's. Quietly exiting the medical bay, I enter the main area of the workshop and, telling the Guardians where I'm heading, exit into the swirling snowy winds of the North Pole, letting the wind take me where it wishes.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm carried through the busy streets of New York by the west wind. Pulling away from obstacles and springing from walls to change my course, I spread small patches of delicately patterned frost. According to humans, and seasonal spirits, I should be long gone by now, on the other side of the world in fact. New York was supposed to be in the middle of spring, but I was never one to go by the local rules. I cant restrain my laughs of enjoyment as the wind continues to push me forward. It's been about four hours since I left the pole and it was nice to finally unwind from all the earlier distress and enjoy myself, knowing Pitch was safe.<p>

'Jack.' Instantly I signal the wind to stop at the sound of my name and my head snaps toward the moon. Was it him?

"MiM?" I breathe. However, there's no answer. From the corner of my eye, I sees a dot of light growing in size.

'Jack!'

I turn just in time to dull the hurtled attack. We begin falling, the wind rushing past my ears and the blinding light from my opponent blocking my view of the upcoming ground. My back slams to the concrete and cracks the worn road. The figure rises and looms over me. It's a boy, similar to my age but more flaunty and outlandish. His white hair is swept over to one side and hangs over the right side of his face, adding a mystic and feminine outline to his facial features. His staff is more advanced than mine, yet still looks older, shaped to resemble a spear.

'Jack Frost, you were the last known person to see Pitch Black aka The Nightmare King alive. What is his location?' The boys voice echoes in my head.

"You know my name, how about I know yours?" I question, standing to oppose the unknown teen. Although telepathy was unknown to me, it didn't surprise me from the other powers Guardians have. He was clearly just another form of myth that I haven't heard about.

'Where is Pitch?!' He repeats, more irritated than the last time. When I don't answer, only smirk, he snarls slightly and raises his staff.

'Where is he!?'

I'm not telling anything to a snobby brat that thinks he should get everything he needs to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I cant help but taunt. Almost instantly, the mystery teen is upon me, throwing a punch cracking into my jaw. It was a hard punch. Hard enough that I have to pull back and feel like its been ripped from its hinges. Gripping the aching area I scowl darkly at my opponent. I send a stream of frost from my staff toward my attacker. Dodging the attack, the teen sends a wall of light from his staff. I'm able to duck the first, but I'm careless and am hit by the second and pushed back slightly. Recovering quickly I run at the boy, raising my staff and pulling it down to hit. Yet, the opposite staff crosses with my own, stopping my advancing attack and the staffs interlock.

"Nightlight!" A familiar voice growls. We both pull our eyes from out battle and turn our heads. Our eyes see Pitch. I light up, beaming with happiness that he's finally awake and well. However, he's dressed in robes that differ from the ones I am used to seeing. They're from a different time period, a time that seems to match my opponent. But the most noteable thing, was he was riding a nightmare, high and proud. He looks incredibly valiant.

"Your quarrel is with me, not the boy!" Pitch snarls, using shadows to form a weapon in his hands.

'Pitch! Where are the Guardians? Where's Katherine?!' He growls, pulling his staff from mine and readying against Pitch. Pitch stares slightly shocked, as if an old memory is reawakened.

"Katherine? Where has the spectral boy been to make the girls whereabouts become unknown to him? Perhaps in a three hundred year sleep?" Pitch questions, ordering the horse to turn side ways on for a better advantage point.

'Stop with the riddles!' The teen screams, jumping forward and raising his staff above his head. I step forward ready to aid Pitch in battle, when I realize there's no need. A wall of shadows knock the mysterious boy back to the floor.

"When will you ever learn?" Pitch mutters, shaking his head, "the Guardians are fine. Nicholas, , Toothina and Sanderson are together at the North Pole. You've just fought a guardian yourself." Pitch replies, gesturing over to me. The boy of light stands and walks over toward me, pure anguish in his stride.

'You? A Guardian? Ha!' He taunts, face to face with me. I swiftly bring my staff around and it connects with his side, winding the so called Nightlight. He scowls at me and returns the attack by bringing his spear close to my face. I feel a sharp stinging pain across my cheek as the tip cut just on my cheek bone. Shadows grip my opponents wrist and pulls him back, causing him to fall to the floor. I watch as Pitch defends me.

"Leave the boy alone!" Pitch snarls.

'Tell me where Katherine is!' The boy growls back.

"She's dead! The time we all saw each other last was three hundred years ago! She might've spent her childhood with you and the Guardians, but she's only human. And like every other human she grew up, grew old and died." Pitch tells him, "I don't know where you disappeared to, but I do know that her childhood ended and she soon gained a family." He finishes. The boy pulls back in shock and seems to clutch his chest.

'Katherine... No... THAT'S A LIE!' He denies the truth and dives again for Pitch. The nightmare king deflects the attack and pushes the boy back. He spins to turn on me. I hold my staff up to defend myself, but he has strong attacks and he's soon to break my defense. I see Pitch beckon to me and I run toward him, dodging round the many thrown attacks. I take the dark spirits hand and leap up onto the back of the nightmare horse. Automatically my hands wrap around Pitch's hips both in embrace and to steady myself on the horse. He leans into it, happy that we can be together again.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Next week my exams start so I'm sorry if the uploads take a while, but this story will eventually be finished. R&R Please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two (or three) uploads in a row! Anyway, I'll let you get straight to it :) Here's the seventh Chapter :)**

"Okay, who was that?!" I question, walking through the workshop doors, flaying my arms around with unknown dramatics. The Guardians are never far from this area, so there's no doubt they heard me.

"Jack, what are you worked up about?" North questions, walking with The rest of the Guardians from the office. When they see Pitch, we gain curious and confused glances from the four.

"What the hell are ya wearin' mate?!" Bunny questions, bursting into an eruption of laughter.

"If my memory serves right, my robes were fine against yours three hundred years ago." Pitch retaliates, poking fun at the rabbit. There's slight angered muttering from the Easter Bunny.

"It's been a while since anyone's seen you in those clothes." Tooth mutters, obviously remembering the time well. It makes me curious to what I've missed out on for the three hundred years I wasn't a Guardian.

"Anyway, back to our conversation?" I coax. Pitch hasn't forgotten and jumps straight back to our previous conversation as if there wasn't interruption.

"He was the spectral boy, a favorite among the children, almost three hundred years ago, as Nightlight." Pitch replies. That's when there seems to be a sudden reaction of remembrance from the four other Guardians.

"You saw Nightlight?" Tooth asks, curious of our conversation and edging forward slightly.

"See him? The bastard tried to kill me!" I reply, not afraid to show my irritation.

"But, North, how is that possible?" Tooth asks, shock appearing on her face. A sand figure of the moon appears above Sandy's head, a question mark forming next to it. North places a hand on his chin in thought.

"Maybe my friend. What did he want?" North questions. I point directly at Pitch, more accusing than I ment it to be. There was a small sigh and Pitch steps in front of me, mostly addressing North.

"He questioned both the whereabouts of the Guardians and... Katherine." He tells them, solemnly. North's facial expression changes severely both from anger to sorrow and back.

"Does anybody mind telling me who this 'Katherine' is? Being as I was almost killed because of her." I question, not grasping the seriousness of the situation. Quickly, Pitch's hand covers my mouth. I flinch slightly. I hate being told or forced to be quiet, it makes me feel like I'm a five year old that is irritating and doesn't deserve a say or opinion, but here I see he's preventing a mouthful from North. I see I have clearly crossed a line and 'Katherine' was someone dear to the Guardians. Tooth places a gentle hand on Norths arm in comfort as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Jack, you and Pitch go upstairs. We cannot allow him to be easy target for Nightlight." He almost orders me.

"Easy target?!" Pitch mutters, ready to argue until I quickly comply with North and begin tugging Pitch up the stairs to our room.

* * *

><p>"So.. This is really serious then?" I ask, sitting on the end of the silk sheet bed. Pitch is standing on the small balcony, basking in the cold air and night sky.<p>

"Being as Nightlight disappeared almost three hundred years ago and he's asking about Katherine... Something has gone on, but its whether it can be figured out or not. However, I think it's safe to say we've found our attacker from the other night." I ponder at his words, but find it best not to ask anymore questions. I watch Pitch's movements. He might not mean it, but he seems elegant in every move he makes, no matter how slight. It was captivating. His head swiftly turns to the left slightly, as if listening.

"My fault?" He questions, turning toward the moon, "how is this mess my fault?!" He questions. Other conversation?! I knew MiM and Pitch had more conversations than any of the Guardians, but this was easily the third time this week. I was lucky if I got one word out MiM in a year.

"This mess, my old friend, is solely been caused by your hand alone! If you didn't allow that brat out of his cage in the first place, we wouldn't have this situation now." He demands, glaring up. After a few seconds of listening, his face expression changes into something of confused and lost anger.

"Don't turn your back on me! You did that for six hundred years! I do what I do because its the only thing you ever told me how! Maybe if you tried to find a way I could get back to my life before all this and you could give my memories back, then there would be no more quarreling!" He shouts, his anger rising an his voice eventually turning into screams. He slams the balcony doors shut and drags himself over to the bed, collapsing face first onto it. I look down at him, unsure about what to do. His head stays buried into the sheets.

"Pitch?" I whisper, raising my hand. My hand hovers over his form, lost in the air. I begin debating with myself about whether he was in the mood to talk to me, even if it was out of comfort. I see him shift slightly and his hand rises next to mine. His fingers stretch forward and touch mine. Moving slightly, his fingers slip perfectly into the gaps of mine. They curl down and grasp my hand in desperation for comfort. I instantly react, my fingers curl and keep his hand clasped in mine. His head turns and he looks directly into my eyes.

"Jack." He breathes. A lump forms in my throat at the sound of my name leaving his lips. He said it so beautifully. I lean slightly toward him and his head raises from the bed. Our lips connect and move together forming a battle the we have initiated many times before. Our hands continue to stay clasped together as our kiss gets more passionate.

"I'm sorry- for how- alone you were." I am able to apologize through our kisses. He might've tried to take over the world and give everyone nightmares and a reason to fear each other, but him being alone in his lair was mine and the Guardians doing. No amount of sympathy or apologies could cover that wound, even thought it happened a while ago now and I have already apologised profoundly, along with the Guardians.

"You have also suffered- the same. As long as I have you with me- all history is forgotten." He gasps back in reply. I smile against his lips, content that there was still happiness in this confusing situation. He pulls away from our kiss and looks begingly into my eyes.

"I-I need you by my side. I have no idea what's going on, but I have a horrid feeling that something bad is going to happen." He rasps. Blue and gold seem to match perfectly.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm going to stay with you. I'm confused too, we'll make it through together, so shut up saying stupid things." I almost cry at the honest fear residing in him. I press my lips against his once again, licking along his bottom lip. His lips part and our tongues battle to gain dominance. Shadows pull and tug at our clothes and, eventually slips them off, pulling the covers over us. How much my body wanted to 'do things' to him. To Ravish his skin, having him begging underneath me as I dominate him during his repairing state. To feel his insides... But I know it's not fair. He's tired, still recovering and needs sleep. To be perfectly honest, so do I. Sleep seemed to have kept escaping me after the attack and agonised screams from Pitch. His arms embrace, me doing the same, and I wrap my legs with his, my feet smoothing over his. It doesn't take long for sleep to take ahold of me and I slip into my dreams.

* * *

><p>"Pitch!" I gasp as an unusual feeling grips hold of me. I claw at the bed sheets, trying to stable myself. However, it's too late. I tumble from the bed and onto the hard oak floor. I've fallen from many different heights, but never from bed, and it seems the weirdest of them all. Pitch stirs from his sleep at the noise I made and peers over the mattress.<p>

"Frost? What are you doing?" He questions.

"I fell out, what could else could I have done?" I groan, tiredly. His hand extends to me, holding out his hand. I take it and he pulls me back onto the mattress, quickly wrapping the sheets over me as if it's going to protect me... Actually it's probably to make sure no more heat escapes... I like the first Idea better though.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He questions. I shake my head in reply. Suddenly, the balcony doors swing open, the wind forcing through.

"It's fine!" I breathe, the wind howling at me about my fall and questioning my whereabouts. This time in the morning I would normally be up and about, spreading frosty winter. The wind continues to tug me. I grip my staff, propped up against the table next to the bed and press it against the floor. Ice travels along the floor and seeps toward the balcony doors. The close, being pitched by the ice, and are stuck shut by ice freezing over the hinges and handles. Quickly, I turn back to Pitch again and snuggle into his embrace, my arms wrapped around his torso. Once again I fall back into sleep.

**Thanks once again for being fantastic readers (and reviews? hint hint ;)) Anyway, hopefully I'll get the next one up tomorrow (touch wood). Please R&R :* tar x**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES AND INCREDIBLY HEATED SEX SCENE (probably my best written one yet) IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE BE PATIENT AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE TO BE UPLOADED. (even though it has been rated M)**

**I'm so tired! I don't know what's wrong with me :( It took me a little longer to write this chapter, because I kinda lost myself half way through so had to restart. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter... I'm gonna go bed...**

* * *

><p>Pitch descends the stairs and I look up at him and smile. He sits next to me at the table to partake in breakfast. I love this. Fair enough it's not my biological family, but it's my proper family now. My strange, collection of spirits and 'myths' I smirk. North and Tooth were kinda like my parents, always checking up on me to make sure I was ok, to be safe on my hour use around the world. Bunny and Sandy were like my brothers, Bunny always arguing with me and fighting with me and Sandy being supportive of my deductions. Then Pitch, I can't help but breathe out shakily and smirk. For three hundred years I'd never met him, only heard about him. He seemed to inspire many evil corners of the globe and came across as a cruel, cold, unforgiving person. But he was actually the most beautiful spirit I've ever had the fortune of meeting.<p>

"You ok Jack?" He whispers, his hand placing itself on my arm, clearly sense the change in emotion.

"Yeah." I laugh, turning my arm over and holding onto Pitch's hand. There's a happy buss of morning energy as everyone eats their breakfast. A calm noise of talk spreads throughout the room and laughter hits the occasional conversation. Everything seemed normal. Like the past week hadn't happened and everyone was fine and undamaged. Suddenly, as if on cue, the entrance doors swing open and by the looks of things it was on there own accord. I stand and fly over toward the doors, giving them an inspecting glance.  
>"Must've been the wind." I murmur.<br>"But... Doors were locked." North tells me. How did I know he was gonna say something like that?! I take a couple of tentative steps outside, to look for anyone meddling at the pole. However, the only time I see someone, is when they collide with me, forcing me to my left and throwing me into the snow.  
>'I was expecting Pitch, but his cohort will do just fine!' Nightlight growls at me. I glare up at him as he raises his staff above his head, ready to plunge it into my chest.<br>"Messing with the winter spirit in the North Pole? Bad idea!" I snarl at him. I bring my knees to my chest and thrust my feet outward, kicking him off me. Quickly getting to my feet once again, I order the wind to cover the boy with peppered snow, causing a type of haze over his vision, and throw a few shots of ice of my own toward him.  
>"Jack, stop!" North orders, rushing over toward Nightlight.<br>"He attacked me!" I cry out in my own defence.  
>"I don't care who started, just stop!" North exclaims, checking Nightlight over for injuries. I look toward North in shock, but he doesn't even give me a side ways glance. I can't help but feel totally and utterly rejected. Rather than taking my anger out on the Guardians and embarrassing myself, I contain it and fly off into the snowy blizzard.<p>

* * *

><p>'Stupid 'Nightlight'! Who the fuck does he think he is?!' I kick at snow under my feet as I keep thinking about how the Guardians defended Nightlight over me. 'Who is Nightlight and why is it that I feel that the Guardians don't want me anymore.' Suddenly, a pair of elegantly fingered hands smooth over my shoulders, keeping me in place and calming me slightly.<br>"Everything's fine Jack. The Guardians are only protecting Nightlight because he shouldn't be here and they don't want you to get hurt." Pitch whispers into my ear. I melt at his voice being so soft and careful, as if one wrong tone would shatter me and I'd fall to pieces in his hands.  
>"I really wish you wouldn't look inside my head all the time." I murmur. It was kinda harsh of me, but I'm not really in the mood to think about that. Nightlight had pissed me off so much! There's even a snow storm that has descended upon the pole, reflecting my mood well.<br>"I can't help it when you're screaming your fears out." Pitch chuckles, his warm breath hitting softly against my cheek.  
>"I promise you, Nightlight is no concern for you." Pitch continues, his hands slithering down under my hoodie as his chin rests on my shoulder.<br>"What about you? Him being Night'light' an all." I question, leaning into his embrace.  
>"He was sent to kill me once... I'm really not worried. Besides I have everyone's help this time, so if he gets me, I know I'm in safe hands." Pitch replies, calmly, recalling the previous well with the moonbeam. After a few seconds of just standing in the snowy winds, enjoying each others embraces, Pitch speaks again.<br>"Anyway, we should return, the Guardians would like you back with them." Pitch tells me, tugging at me slightly to follow.

* * *

><p>I feel eyes on me as I re-enter the workshop. The gaze that I can feel the most, however, is Nightlight. The hate of misunderstanding my role in this and the smugness of getting me to show my feelings so easily.<br>"Jack, this is Nightlight. He is friend and will not harm you." North tells me, standing in front of me, severing my gaze on him.  
>"Yeah try telling him that." I can't help but mutter. I see Pitch walk from my side, into the shadows at the corner of the room, noticing Nightlight's sudden interest in him.<br>"You've become more human." Nightlight smirks at Pitch.  
>"Oh he talks!" I exclaim, watching the 'spectral boy' stand and walk toward Pitch. I can see Pitch's golden eyes piecing through the darkness with a type of dread of what is about to be said.<br>"Looks like Katherine really did see something different in you." He murmurs, lightning up the small area where Pitch is standing.  
>"Nightlight." Tooth calls, a slight warning in her face. He takes a few steps back and I see a sadness form in Pitch. The boy then turns back to me.<br>'So... a new Guardian, hm?' He questions, looking me over a few times. After some seconds, he holds his hand out. I cautiously take it and he shakes my hand.  
>'Knowing you're a guardian and a friend of my friends is good enough for me.' He smirks, pulling his hand from mine. I stand slightly in shock of what just happened as the boy walks away from me, to the Guardians and is taken for a tour of the workshop in the office with North. This boy had firstly tried to kill me, then pushed his way to the Guardians and now expects us to be all chummy? Ohhh no! At most I'm having to consider being on mutual grounds with him! I clench my fist slightly and ascend the stairs, entering my bedroom and slamming the door behind me. Pitch promptly emerged from the shadows at the corner of my room. Looking over to him, I throw my arms around him. My frustration was clearly visible, my body trembling from my attempts to not hit anything.<p>

"Calm down, your getting worked up." Pitch soothes, stroking his hand through my hair softly.

"I can't believe this guy!" I exclaim, still gripping Pitch. His arms swing into my knees, knocking me into his hold and he lifts me up, bridal style. I take my opportunity and quickly press my lips against his. Dropping me onto the bed, he clambers on top of me, kissing my lips and neck. I moan against him, my breathing getting heavier and my stomach twisting into knots. Shadows begin to tug off our clothes as our lips stay connected. Lowly his lips begin to travel down my chest, stopping at a nipple for his tongue to circle it, before carrying on again. His lips and tongue leave a thin line travelling down the grooves of my toned stomach and slip down my v-lines. I attempt to stop my legs moving so much when his tongue tip prods lightly against the tip of my cock.

"Stop teasing Pitch." I moan, my fingers twinning into his hair.

"I didn't hear a please." He smirks, continuing his painfully slow advances.

"P-Please!" I beg, tugging at his hair to try and get just a little faster movement. His hand wraps around my erection with, squeezing slightly. I instantly moan out and arch my back and the quick and sudden relief. His lips wrap around my cock, his hand still at it's base and puts his full attention onto pleasuring me. With how good he is at this and the begging need to be relived, it doesn't take long for me to orgasm and for Pitch to smooth his tongue over my cum. His hands begin to snake up my chest, my breathing heavy and deep, as he continues his advances. Shadows slowly spread over my body, engulfing all the most sensitive parts, except for my already risen erection, and cause even more pleasure to overflow me. My back arches and I can feel a shadow smooth past my opening, sensing my desire for Pitch to be inside of me. I can see out of the crack of my half closed eyes and pleased smirk scratch into Pitch's lips, as if happy to see my body squirm because of him. His hands grips my hips, whilst they're in the air still, and drags his fingernails down them. This causes my back to arch more and my body to rise further from the bed. I grip the bed sheets as I feel his hands slide under my back. Swiftly, he flips me to my front and spreads my legs slightly. A hand slips up toward my mouth and, without needing words or permission, his fingers slip into my awaiting mouth. I lick and run my tongue up and down of his slender fingers, giving him as much lubricant as I could offer. Quickly afterwards, he slips his finger out again and a finger circles my entrance. I clamp my teeth down on the bed sheets, preventing any excessively loud moans or pleasured screams to escape me as his finger slips easily into me. After a few thrusts, he ups the count of fingers and thrusts them into me a few more times. I can't help but whine in disappointment as they're removed, still not satisfied, but I already knew that that wasn't it. Shortly after, I can feel his tip press against me and already I shiver with pleasure. Slowly, he pushes into me, a wave of ecstasy flooding me, and his hips are forced against me. His hands slide down my arms and rest on the mattress as he bends his body, to fuck me doggystyle. His hands smooth over my chest, circling my nipples, and his lips lay siege to my tender neck, nipping and sucking at my pale skin. I find myself overcome to repeat his name over and over in my head and out loud. It doesn't take long before I am ready to allow my orgasm upon me.

"P-Pitch, I'm gonna cum!" I exclaim. However, I'm suddenly interrupted by his hand gripping my cock firmly.

"Not yet!" He breathes against me, clearly becoming even slightly exerted from this. I can't help but feel a buzz of excitement that this had become so heated that he was losing breath. I'm seem to think this every time.

"Pitch, I can't wait I need to-!" I complain, begging him to let me release. Suddenly his hand lets go off my cock and I can feel his cum fill my insides, pushing me further over the edge. I moan loudly as I can finally release and collapse onto the sheets, Pitch's body draping over mine.

"That- was amazing." He breathes into the warm air. I can't do anything but nod my reply as my speech evades me and I feel myself slip in and out of consciousness under Pitch.

* * *

><p>'Look, Jack, I know we got off on the wrong foot...' Nightlight begins. I look up at the boy, standing in the doorway, from my bed.<br>"You tried to kill me.." I remind him.  
>'Yeah, but, I needed to find Pitch.' He contradicts. I hesitate for a second, my lips pursing, before I ask.<br>"What is it between you and Pitch? How do you know each other and why were you trying to kill him?" I ask.  
>'That's a long story.' He tells me, leaning up the doorframe.<br>"I've got time to spare." I can't help but smirk, moving along the bed, inviting Nightlight to sit and chat. As his face lights up and he walks bed to me, his whole body seems to illuminate a notch higher. He jumps onto the bed next to me, his legs crossing on his descent to the sheets. He beams at me and I can't help but laugh. However, I edge him to start his story. He nods in compliance.  
>'It started in the downfall of the Golden age. Kozmotis Pitchiner had lost his family...' I gape as the story continues and Pitch seems to become less human and loses his moral throughout. When Nightlight finally finished, it seemed like all my question had been answered, but seemed to remain <em>un<em>answered at the same time. Katherine seemed to be a protagonist also, the three hundred year old girl that Nightlight continues to search for and will most likely never find. Nightlight seemed to resemble me in so many ways, the way he's felt alone for so many years, the child he felt responsible for.. In just a small period of time, we seemed to have made a connection, a friendship like no other. One where we truly understand the pain and fear the other has been through as if it came naturally. I stand from the bed. I didn't want to leave my new formed friend, but I had to check on Pitch.  
>"I'll be back in a second." I tell him, dashing out of the door and through several corridors. I soon reach Pitch's door and knock frantically on the thick oak. I hear movement inside, muttering and then, finally, dragged footsteps. The door opens and his freshly woken up body stands in front of me.<br>"What do you want Jack? Some of us have to work in the nights." He reminds me, grumpily. I can't resist. My hands fling round his torso, pushing him inside the room, the door cracking closed behind us. We collapse onto the bed, me on top of him, and I don't let go.  
>"Jack?" He questions, concern filling his voice.<br>"I've just heard about your past.. I'm so sorry." I cry into his chest, tears dampening the fabrics beneath me. There's hesitation, but his arms encase my body and hug me tightly into his embrace, as if its an attempt to cover himself from his past.  
>"You should've told me sooner. I could've helped you." I whimper, my mouth against him muffling my words.<br>"I know." He replies, a shakiness to his voice.  
>"Jack, North wants ya." Bunny shouts up the flights of stairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was a little shorter than the others (I can't remember) Hope you have a nice MorningEvening/Afternoon/Night/Day and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow (actually terrible at weekend uploads). Bai Bai ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I didn't upload this last night guys, it was my Dad's birthday yesterday so I was super busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, it's much appreciated :)**

* * *

><p>That night seemed to go quickly. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, I fell straight to sleep and woke up in the morning in a fairly pleasant mood. Mine and Pitch's heated sex kept invading my head and I can't stop myself from smirking, dazed by the memory.<p>

"You alright kid?" Bunny questions. I shake myself out of my daydreaming and focus on the rabbit in front of me.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." I smile back. He raises a questioning eyebrow at me before heading off down the corridor.

"Oh by the way, Jamie wanted to know if you'll go and play with him and the other kids." He calls back. I beam with happiness. Finally something to do with my day when Pitch wasn't here. It made me feel kinda guilty that it sounded like Jamie was my second choice, but the kid was busy with school and his family that I didn't want to be the one to get in the way and give him bad grades and separation from his family. However, I do know that there's a high possibility that as he grows older, he will begin to forget me, no matter how much he insists he will always remember me. I'm always eager to see Jamie and his friends with there request because that way I know that they haven't forgotten me. It was the worst part about being immortal and a Guardian. As your believers grow older, the only thing you can do is watch as the forget you and pass away before you... I only know this because of watching this happen to the other Guardians. I'm dreading it happening to me.

* * *

><p>"Pippa watch out!" Jamie exclaims as I run toward her, snowballs in my hand. I throw it at her, but Jamie dives in front, taking the hit for her. The two erupt in laughter and I just watch as Pippa helps him up and leans onto him for support. They embrace each other in a type of hug. This is definitely one thing I never thought about. Just like me, Jamie will get a love interest... this could most certainly lead for a high possibility that he's going to forget about me. I look over to the kids with a type of sadness in my eyes. I shake it from my mind and begin to run toward. There's no time like the present and I can't escape the inevitability of being forgotten. I can't prevent his life from continuing, it was possibly the unfairest thing I could do. For now I'll enjoy the time I have left with them. I run toward Jamie and grip his shoulder. I spin him toward the other kids, my staff held in front of him.<p>

"Stay back or the kid dies." I warn, mocking evilness. The kids move back slightly, snowballs in hands to prepare there imminent attack. That's when I notice Claude is missing. A snowball hits me on the back of my head and I instantly jump into my dramatic acting role. I drop my staff and fall to my knees, releasing Jamie from my grip. I cry out in fake pain as if I have been shot. My face is hit body the freezing sensation of the snow as I collapse into it. I hear the children shout and exclaim in rejoice that they have beaten the enemy. I pull myself to me feet and join the group.

"You guys got anything planned for the school break?" I question, sitting down with the group on the snowy grass.

"We were actually hoping that you'd come and play with us." Pippa suggests, secretly hoping that I would say yes.

"Course I will. I will still have jobs to do, but there will definitely be days when I can get down here." I reply, happy to know that they wanted to spend time with me. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I see a flash of white light, followed by a stream of black sand. I instinctively stand and order the wind to carry me the small distance to the street where I saw the flash. I watch as Pitch blacks an attack from the figure that attack me the previous week. Without another thought, I run to Pitch's aid, throwing an attack of my own. Catching the enemy off guard, my attack knocks him to the side, giving Pitch an opportunity to recover. His head snaps toward me.

"Jack! What are you doing here?!" Pitch questions, worried for my safety.

"Never mind that, what happened?!" I retaliate, signalling toward the ongoing fight.

"I don't know, I came to see you, but I was puled out of the shadows and attacked." He explains. I am about to urge him to tell me about his health, when I see the impending attack from the enemy. I pull him out of the way, out of the line of attack, but realise that either way someone was going to be hurt. My eyes widen as the attack heads toward the gathered children. They begin to scatter, but one is caught by it and there's an agonized scream. At this, the attacker's face seems to dull and takes a step back in horror before disappearing. I instantly know who has been hit and run toward the fallen boy. I kneel to his body and hold him in my arms.

"Jamie! Jamie wake up!" I almost cry, the children gathering round me. There are breaths of shock and gasps, the tears slipping down their cheeks. Pitch materialises by my, putting a hand on mine and the other under the boys head.

"We need to get him to the pole." He whispers, urging the children to get closer. He moves the boy from me, holding him in his arms and orders the shadow to form around all of us. We quickly emerge from the shadows in the workshop. North is talking to his yetis there, so see out entrance.

"What happened?" He instantly questions, concern filling his voice.

"He was hit by a moonbeam by the same opponent that attacked Jack." Pitch explains. North orders a yeti to take the boy to the medical bay, whilst calling Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. They shortly arrive and are told to lead the children to the office to calm them all down. My eyes begin to burn as I continually fight back the tears.

"Pitch, take Jack upstairs and make sure he's alright." North asks.

"I'm fine." I insist, blurting my words out as the tears spill the edges and slide down my knees buckle and I fall, but Pitch catches me, pulling me into his arms and picking me up, ascending the stairs.

* * *

><p>I'm curled into the multiple pillows and bed sheets, hiding as much of myself from Pitch. I didn't want him to see the vibrant red stains across my face.<p>

"Jack, Jamie's going to be fine, if I didn't die from the moonbeam then he certainly won't be." Pitch tries to assure. I shudder as the scene replays constantly in my head.

"I-it's my fault." I stammer, finally coming to that conclusion after multiple hours. I can hear the quick ruffle of Pitch's robes and him storm across the wooden slats. He rips the sheets from me, discarding them on the floor, and grips my chin to look at him. The suddenness of his actions scares me and I can't prevent my eyes from widening.

"Don't you dare say that! It wasn't your fault! You didn't throw the attack, nor did you hit him! Stop blaming yourself!" He almost explodes in my face. Straight after his rant, he wraps me in his arms and I cling to his chest, tears falling even harder than before. His lips connect with mine, ceasing my wails of sadness. 'If I just protected the children and told them to stay put they wouldn't have been in danger from...' My thoughts trail off as realisation off who the attacker was hits me. I quickly pull away from Pitch, dash out if the bed and through the door, Pitch shouting my name as I run down the corridor. I vault the railing and land on the dinning table. Running down a couple more corridors I find the person I'm looking for.

"This is your fault! Jamie's in pain because you hit him! Because you have a quarrel with Pitch!" I scream, standing face to face with Nightlight.

'My fault? I didn't do anything to that child!' He argues back, on the defensive.

"Really? This has you written all over it. Mysterious figure made of light, hit by a moonbeam! Sound familiar? None of this started happening 'till you showed up!" I retaliate.

"Jack, what is noise?" North question, approaching us. Nightlight must tell him the situation because North grows suddenly serious.

"Jack, Nightlight was with me whole time. He never left pole. Someone else attack Pitch and Jamie." North comfirms as Nightlight's alibi.

'I did hit Pitch with a moonbeam, but the first time I met you was in New York. I wasn't the one to attack you at the pole. Someone else seems to hold a grudge against Pitch.' Nightlight explains, calmer now that he knows he has regained my trust once again.

"Surely MiM would know if someone from the moon has gone to kill Pitch?" I question, to either one of them.

"That is it. Just because opponent looks like he's from moon, he might not be. Do not judge book by cover." North replies, bearing bad news in a way that didn't make it sound half as bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter guys. I have an exam on the Wednesday so I'm sorry if my uploads are a bit all over the place. Please review and rate :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Back guys :P This chapter's pretty simple, maybe a slight emotional roller-coaster for some, but it's all for a greater...cause? Anyway here you go :)**

* * *

><p>"Monty, you understand right?" I almost beg. There's a hesitation from him before he shakes his head and begins to walk away.<p>

"Cupcake?" I plead, but again, she ignores me also. I turn to the Pippa, the only one left standing by me. I give her a pleading look, but I can already see the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's your fault Jack, you let Jamie die... You picked Pitch over him." She cries, hugging herself slightly and walking backward from me.

"No! I didn't know you where there, any of you... If I'd have know I would've found away to get everyone out unharmed." I argue, taking steps toward her again.

"No, you wouldn't. Pitch has changed you Jack. You care less for us now, less for Jamie. And now he's gone. Now you only have Pitch to focus on." She tells me, distraught about my actions and holding her hand to me to halt me.

"I think it's best you don't see us anymore Jack. We'll forget about you and you can go and put your focus on Pitch. You failed as a Guardian, you couldn't protect Jamie." She finishes, running from me and into the town. I grip my chest as the pain of allowing Jamie to die hits me. I can feel the loss of belief oozing out from me. Everyone's turned their backs on me, the moon, the wind, the Guardians... Pitch... I'm alone again...

"I don't want to be alone for three hundred years!" I scream out, tears staining and sting my face.

* * *

><p>I jolt up from the bed covers and cry into my hands, breathing deep breathes. The door swings open and Pitch comes running to my side.<p>

"Jack, Jack your okay now." He soothes, embracing me and pulling my face to his. He wipes the tears from my face and kissing them off my fingertips.

"I could feel your fear from Tokyo. Nobody is going to leave you, Jamie is alive and you would never be asked to make a deduction between me or the children." He calms, smoothing his hand through my hair.

"It was horrible! I thought you'd all left me! I thought I was going to be alone again!" I cry, pressing my head into his chest. That's when I can feel more eyes settling onto me. There were people at the doorway.

"Jack?" Jamie questions. I pull away from Pitch slightly to look at the gathered children, Guardians and Nightlight.

'We saw Pitch run up here, distressed, so we worried about you.' Nightlight tells me. I weakly smile at the group before gripping Pitch's robes to prevent anymore tears.

"You're not gonna be alone again Jack." Claude reassures.

"We promise." Pippa agrees. They all run over and clamber up into the bed, hugging me and Pitch. Pitch seems incredibly uncomfortable but stays for the sake of making me and the children happy.

"I think it's time to get children home," North reminds, glancing up at the clock, "I'll get sleigh." He finishes, walking down the corridor and out of sight.

"Oh, Pitch, can I rise on a Nightmare horse again?!" Pippa questions, of sense of urgent enjoyment filling her voice.

"Again?" I question, raising a questioning eyebrow toward Pitch.

"While Jamie was recovering the kids got bored so I let them ride a nightmare horse a couple of time." I mutters, trying to ignore the look I was giving him.

"Uh-uh Pip, you got the last ride last time." Caleb argues.

"I haven't had a go in ages!" Cupcake retaliates, interrupting Claude before he can say anything.

"Well, Jamie hasn't had a go at all." Monty points out.

"Exactly." Jamie beams with the obvious suggestion that he should get the ride.

"You can all have a Nightmare horse." Pitch sighs, getting up from the bed and, taking my hand, walks out of the room, the children following suit in excitement. We reach the readied sleigh and see the Guardians waiting for us.

"Who wants to sit where?" Bunny questions, following the normal routine for when the kids were hear.

"Don't worry about it Rabbit, they want a horse." Pitch sighs.

"We don't have-" bunny begins, when six nightmare horses emerge from the shadows and stand by each child, a platform merging to help them onto the animal. The Guardians look just as shocked at this as I was.

"You really have changed. You've become more human. And don't act like that's a bad thing, you've wanted that for so long, General." Nightlight smirk, in his mystical voice. Pitch looks taken aback by this and something tells me he's going to act the spirit, but my thoughts are put to rest when Pitch genuinely smirks.

"General?" Jamie pips up from the high view of the Nightmare.

"General Kozmotis Pitchiner." I grin, Pitch rolling his eyes. Oh yeah, I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one. Pitch's hand ruffles my hair as he gets into the sleigh.

* * *

><p>School started up again sometime last week and already I'm finding myself bored out of my mind. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed the Guardians and Nightlight's company, but I could talk and act more intimate with Pitch. So when he was on duty, there wasn't much for me to do after my duties. I'm stretched out on the couch, which I've moved from the lounge into the main workshop section. I've been told to watch over the workshop, so that meant no going outside. My constellation is basking in the cool air and moonlight beaming in from the open skylight. My hands behind my head, with the pillows underneath, help with support and my feet and crossed over one another, my perfect snoozing position. I can feel the soothing grip of fear about to pull me into darkness when a voice interrupts me.<p>

'It's coming Jack.' A mystical voice rings in my head. My eyes slowly open and I look upward to the sky, to the visible moon. I don't believe it's him. Last time I was attacked... But the moon gleams at me, making me instantly sit straight, looking up at him.

"MiM!" I exclaim, amazed he said something to me and not wanting to lose his attention, "what's coming?" I question, urgently.

'Pitch's biggest challenge yet. You need to support him through it, otherwise I'm afraid to say he won't make it.' MiM explains. I can't believe it, after so long, MiM was actually talking to me, upholding a conversation with me... In a way.

"What challenge? What's going to happen?" I ask, trying to mask the joy of him talking to me. This was a serious matter and I should be more focused. But he's talking to me! When I get no reply, my heart sinks slightly and I want to call out again, but I know there's no choice, he's ignored me enough to do it again. I am about to settle when he speaks again.

'What do you think about Pitch being a guardian?' He questions. I look up at him confused.

"Is that the challenge? Or are you asking me?" I ask, completely misunderstanding if we've started a new conversation or not.

"Who you talking to Jack?" Pitch whispers, his hands smooth over my shoulders and down my chest.

"MiM." I breathe. Pitch looks happy for me, but still slightly shocked.

"About what?" He questions.

"I don't exactly know." I reply, truthfully. That's when I notice that MiM has turned his back now. Obviously this information is something Pitch must find for himself and I can't tell him. But could I tell him if. I wanted? I don't even know what he's going to be challenged with so it wouldn't be any use to him. And then there's the other statement 'What do you think about Pitch being a Guardian?' If that's the challenge then I can't see it being much of one. Whether he was a Guardian or not, mine not the other Guardians views on him would change. He's been integrated with us for do long now, it almost feels like he already is a Guardian. I mean, after today, he certainly showed he would be worthy of a place because he looked after the children so well.

"The other Guardians will be back soon." Pitch informs me, breaking up my thoughts. His lips press lightly against my forehead and I return it. By the sounds of things, when this 'challenge' does start, things are going to get pretty messed up quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter guys, please review and stop being lazy with telling my your opinions :P jokes, but seriously, review :) Thank you xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter up :3 this one is just going to elaborate on upcoming events a bit more so people don't get confused when we get there :P**

* * *

><p>I watch Nightlight land onto the street, a few steps away from me. Patrols bore me because there are specific rules. I have to abide by, but I t gave me a chance to see the children and many beauties of the universe. After checking Jamie and the rest of the children have safety reigned to bed, I jump down to Nightlight, from a window ledge, and smile warmly at him. He's staring up at the golden wisps of sand twirlig and swirling in the black sky, glowing in the moons rays.<p>

"Amazing right?" I smirk, turning to watch the sands curl around me and the spectral boy.

'It brings back many memories.' He sighs, touching it lightly. The figure of a young girl comes into view and she runs along the golden wire. Suddenly, the sand made spectral boy swoops toward her and lifts her into the air, both laughing gleefully.

"Is that Katherine?" I question, crouching down slightly to admire the figure more.

'She was truly the most beautiful and kindest person I have ever met.' He sighs, a type of happy sadness filling him.

"I'm sure you'll find her again." I breathe, in as much hopefulness that I can offer. It's true, he could find her. She could've become a Guardian herself, but this could mean she wouldn't remember Nigjtlight, and that might kill him more than her death. It was a vary fragile situation.

'Is this all you do on patrol? Walk around?' Nightlight questions.

"That's all I need to do. Since Pitch there have been no real threats to the children, so there's nothing really to look out for." I smirk, watching as he leans up his staff in boredom.

'We used to have a bear patrol our village. And a spirit of the forest. Has North told you about that?' Nightlight jiggles with laughter, 'how he was drawn by the beautiful spirit of the forest?' He continues, leaning into his staff now for support from his laughter.

"No but you're gonna tell me that when we get back!" I laugh along, intrguied that someone undid tracked as North got pulled in by spirit. Suddenly, Nightlight stumbles and the tip of his spear flickers. He grips his staff, pulling himself up straight again, looking up toward the moon.

"You ok? I question, concern filling my voice. There's slight hesitation before I get an answer.

'There's something wrong with Tsar Lunar.' He breathes, panick flooding his face.

"What do we do?" I question, not sure how to handle this situation.

'Go to the Guardians and say that I've gone to check on Tsar. I'll send word afterward.' He explains before zooming off upward and disappearing among the clouds. I call to the wind to take me back to the pole immediately. Instantly I swept of my feet and thrust forward. However, my eyes catch on a woman, with a green dress that seems to float as if in water along with long black hair, standing on the roof of a suburb house. She must notice my presence because she looks directly up to me. Her eyes are ruby red and her face complexion looks that similar to Pitch's. Before I can question her being here, she dissipates into handfuls of leaves and petals, blowing in the breathe of the wind. This is just getting stranger and more confusing for me to handle.

* * *

><p>I've told the Guardians everything... We'll not everything. I left out the creepy woman on the roof, but at the moment she didn't really seem that important anyway. Right now we were awaiting word from Nightlight and looking for a rouge moonbeam of some sort. I nuzzle into Pitch's side more as North continues his lecture, informative talk... Whatever. I'm bored, I'm tired and I'm confused. I genuinely can't be bothered for the hours we have left of today. I attempt to stifle a yawn, but I can't help but make a stupid face and noise because of it. There's and sudden prick of pain in the side of my neck and I can't help but let 'ow' escape my lips. I reach to my hood and pull a leaf from it. Random, but not uncommon. I usually come home with some form of plant life attached to me. However, for some strange reason, I can't help but think this certain one is connected with the green woman from earlier tonight.<p>

"Ok, you may retire." North (finally) finishes, allowing us to leave. I drag myself up the stairs and toward my bedroom. I don't think I've ever been so tired. I collapse onto the bed and begin to drift off. The door open again and I can hear the muffled sounds of talking, but am to tired to bother turning to look or listen. I pulled from my position and lain in the common place, up by the pillows. My vision has become blurred and the world around me almost inaudioable. It's now that I start to get the notion that I'm not just tired. I've lost all feeling to my limbs and feel like I'm utterly paralysed. What's happened to me?! Pitch, which is now just a black blue to me, begins to undress me and pulls the bed covers over me. He kisses me, before exiting the room and going back down stairs. Shit! This was certainly a new one. I've never been caught in the midst of trouble like this before...

* * *

><p><em>My name is Emily Jane and I am know as being Mother Nature. I do not wish you to alert my presence to anyone as this will just cause pain and unnecessary actions. However, I am here to help. When the time comes, I will lend my hand and aid the Guardians. Yet I fear there is one among you who does not wish for my presence so I will only help when you call. You are young and are capable of holding great responsibility. Do not allow others to get in the way of the people you love like they did with me. I only ask two favours. Request the locket from Nightlight and hand it to Pitch, it belongs to him. The second favour? Look after and care for Pitch. He has made great progress since I saw him last, do not allow that to slip away. He must become the General I want him to be again.<em>

I open my eyes and am met by the darkness of the the bedroom. I can feel Pitch's sleeping form by my side and instinct tells me time has hit the new day. Looks like I was right about the leaf. But could I trust this voice? Was it a dream or was it truth? I'll ask for the locket when Nightlight returns and if he gives it to me, I'll get my answer. For now, I'm comfortable where I am. I turn onto my side and embrace Pitch, snuggling into him and tangling my legs with his. I just met Mother Nature (In a way)? I didn't even know whether to believe the rumours of her existence or not. She was a very hostile spirit, keeping herself to herself, not interfering with other affairs, which resulted in her hardly being seen. And yet, even though hostile, sounded like the most friendly and kindest spirit I've had the pleasure of meeting. First a conversation with MiM, now Mother Nature. What can I say? I'm just a popular guy. I smile into Pitch's chest, allowing sleep once again to grasp me.

* * *

><p><strong>All done with this one :D Hope you enjoyed reading and please review. I'll hopefully be back tomorrow but it is my exam so I might now :P see ya xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Back again! Sorry I was away for a bit longer than planned, there was a sleepover and exam and lardidarr. Anyway, here you go, next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>I can feel the small puffs of my breath escape through my lips as I begin to stir from my slumber. Awake enough to feel the presence of someone's form lain next to me, but asleep enough to keep my eyes closed and resists seeing my lovers face for a little while longer. I can feel his eyes settled onto my face, scanning my sleeping complexion. For some reason, this causes me to form and undenying smirk and I bury my face down into the pillow slightly.<p>

"Jaack." Pitch's voice hums softly. When I still don't open my eyes or reply, he scoots over to my slightly.

"Don't ignore me little snow spirit." He chuckles, his fingers shuffling up and down my sides. I squel in laughter as the tickling sensation gets stronger. I try and struggle, pulling myself away and toward him.

"I'm sorry." I giggle, burying myself into his side, looking up at him.

"Morning." He breathes, his lips pressing lightly against mine.

"Morning." I kiss back, crawling ontop of him. I lie neatly on his chest, continuing our morning kissing, not anymore passionate than when we started, to refrain ourselves from it getting into anything more heated.

"Any news from Nightlight?" I question once we've pulled ourselves away from each other.

"Everything's fine, he'll be back tomorrow," Pitch informs me, "for today, I think North has some jobs for you." He finishes. I sigh irritated that my day off was being taken away from me. That sounds kinda snobby... But I was gonna go a see Jamie and the kids...

"You sound like a three year old." Pitch laughs, his arms latching into my hips as we walk out of the bedroom.

"Yeah? Well what are you doing today?" I question, grumpily, expecting to hear something like 'reading by the fire'.

"Dear Jack, I have nightmares and fear to collect and cause. Just like you I still have my jobs." He replies, ruffling my hair.

"When are you coming back?" I ask, reaching the workshops entrance doors, reluctant to part with him.

"When the sun rises." He smirks, leaving on a cheesy line. If he was a bit more child like, he probably would've stuck his tongue out at that line. Wait... The suns already out, or did he mean sunrise to where he was going and moonrise here? Or tomorrow's sunrise here? I screw my eyes shut at trying to make sense of the thoughts crossing one another in my head. He was in a child like mood this morning and wasn't prepared to give me straight answers. Guess I'll just have to wait.

"Ah Jack, there you are." North calls, striding over to me. I refrain from sighing and give a warm smile toward my elder.

"Mornin'." I greet. Goodbye fun, hello boring work!

* * *

><p>All of my jobs were the things that North was too busy preparing for this years Christian, even thought another seven months away, to do. Things like making sure the Yetis and elves were all accounted for, tending to the reindeers as sliegh, checking the globe over. All boring and unspeaking jobs, but I guess they had to be done. As if by magic, whenever these jobs appeared, the rest of the Guardians would <em>dis<em>appear. I ruffle the reindeers scruff as it's muzzle pushes into my hand to lick up the reminder of the carrot. That was them taken care of, now it was the globe. On arrival, I swop down under the large masterpiece and check the mechanisms to ensure there are no faults of jams imminent. Then I have to check over the outer layer of it, as the elves had a tendency to write unrelated text on it and it drove North mad. Why, I don't know because the globe is already sprawled with elvish. When I give the all clear for the globe, it also signals that I've completed my jobs and can now relax. It's too late to go and call on the kids, so instead I exit the workshop and collapse into the cold, calm snow. The wind wasn't making a noise today so it must be pretty calm. I extend my limbs into the powder, allowing some of it to cover me in its icy embrace, it being welcomed with no protest. Tiredness seemed to keep forcing itself upon my lately and being able to relax out here wasn't helping. Slowly I can feel slumber pushing into me and I can't be bothered to fight it. Everything seems to die away, merging into one with the other sights and sounds around me. There was some much planned to happen and yet I don't know what or when. It's crossed my mind a few time to warn the Guardians and Pitch about Mother Nature and the conversation with MiM, but I never do. I swer they're both watching me because whenever I think about telling someone, I can see the moon shine a little brighter or there would be stray plants and wildlife rising through solid concrete or sides of buildings. My life seemed to change so dramatically and so suddenly, that I'm struggling to keep up with it. Suddenly, a pair of hands seem to rise from the snow and wrap around my abdomen. I'm yanked down, scrambling for something to keep me in the surface, but it's too late, I fall through darkness. I gasp as I feel suddenly insecure and in danger. I grip my staff, attempting to do sandy thing to get me out of the darkness. The wind can't reach me and lighting my staff only reveals more darkness and makes me feel even more sick to my stomach. That's when the two hands catch me, stopping my descent and giving me a chance to stop panicking. I breath out my held breathe as I see my surroundings. Pitch's lair. Thank god.

"Don't _ever_, do that again!" I breathe, clinging into Pitch's robes slightly.

"Sorry, I thought you would've guessed it was me. we've done that loads of times before." He apologises, reminding me of previous 'shadow travel'.

"Yeah but I've always know you were gonna do it. Besides with everything going on at the moment..." I trail off. He hugs me tightly, his face burning into my hair and his warm breathes pressing against and close skin.

"You need to stop thinking about all of this, all I can ever hear is your fears and panics on this situation. It's stressing you out and meaning that you're not getting any proper rest." He whispers, seriously, allowing me to stand on my own feet but keeping me in his embrace.

"How can I forget about this though? What if you get hurt again? Yeah Nightlight's here now, but he tried to kill you three hundred years ago, what's stopping him from trying it now? Or what if this is something even worse than what we think it is? I've only just got you back and I don't want to lose you again." I point out, burying my face into his chest. When I don't get a reply, only the embrace gets tighter, I know he can't answer me truthfully anymore.

* * *

><p>Me and Pitch have both agreed to return to the pole for today. That way, we can be there for the briefing when Nightlight returns. I look out the window at watch as the winds have picked up and snow is swirling rapidly outside. The wind must've sensed my earlier stress and is mimicking it. I don't know why I have an influence over her, but she did make my life easier. I try to soothe her, tell her that I'm ok. She needs to be calm so Nightlight can get here without trouble. Eventually, the snow becomes less heavy, visibility increases and the wind dies down. I slump against the wall. Pitch was right, if just influencing the wind has worn me out, I'm really not getting enough rest.<p>

"Are you ok?" Pitch questions, walking away from the gathered group of Guardians and over to me. The conversation that had formed the little group was something that I wasn't fully understanding which meant it bored me easily, that's when I began staring out the window.

"Yeah, just-" I begin pushing myself off the wall. However, I instantly realise that I can't support my weight and collapse into Pitch, his arms instantly encasing me.

"I think you need to get to bed." He tells me, concern filling his voice.

"No I need to be here when Nightlight gets back. I need to know what's happening." I breathe, tiredly.

"At least get _some_ rest." Pitch urges, picking my up and lying me down on the couch. He crouches down so his face is at my level and kisses me softly.

"I'll wake you up when Nightlight gets back." He promises, his hand smoothing through my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Love you guys, please review and give your comments. Thank youuu :3<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, thanks for being super patient with me whilst my exams are going on. My English is officially finished and my next exam isn't for another weeks, so I should get plenty posted up by then :) Anyway here you go!x**

* * *

><p>The briefing seemed to take forever and was unnecessarily long to just say there was nothing wrong with MiM. Half way through the briefing though, I got shoved out and told to go to the lounge because there were private matters to discuss. That clearly ment that they were talking about me. So at the moment, I'm stretched out on the couch, awaiting the arrival of the Guardians and to ask Nightlight about the locket that Mother Nature was talking about. How was I going to ask him for it though? I can't just go up to him and say; hey I've been told by Mother Nature that you've got a locket that belongs to Pitch. That would just freak him out and break my promise to Emily. I just know that I won't be able to take a direct approach to this situation and ask him about it and pretend it was like a shot in the dark. I'll have to coax him into a conversation about it and ask for it that way. The hard way. Like it always is in these situations. I look up at the moon. Maybe the situation from previous days involving Nightlight and MiM was the start of the upcoming problems MiM prophesied about Pitch. If it was then I still have no clue what we're up against and if I'll be able to help him get through it. The dilemma was growing more and more with each day and was messing my head with each passing minuet. There was something else as well. I over heard North and Tooth talking the other day and I remember North clearly saying that he wished he could find Katherine's graves, to pay respects. It only seemed like a fair request and I have taken on that task. The other Guardians were always so busy that they never really got the chance to look themselves. Now that winter was over, there wasn't much for me to do, so this only seemed fair with all the things the Guardians have done for me. I'll head off looking tomorrow, it's too dark to be able to see properly now. I hear the office door from the floors above open and the footsteps of the occupants. Nightlight zooms from the room and plonks himself down on the couch at my feet.<p>

'Glad to finally out of that room!' Nightlight sighs, his head rolling back in exhaustion.

"What were you talking about?" I question, not really expecting to get a straight answer.

'Just stuff. Stuff connected with Man in Moon and Katherine.' He hesitates. That was a lie then.

"Can I ask you something?" I questions, sitting up from my lounge position.

'Yeah sure.' Nightlight coaxs me to continue. However, I see the Guardians and Pitch descending the stairs.

"Can we talk about it in my room actually? It's kinda private." I explain, standing from the couch. He nods and follows in my footsteps to my room.

* * *

><p>So this is it then? The circular golden locket hanging from a gold chain, carefully engraved with swirled patterns and and insignia on the back. I haven't looked inside, it felt like an invasion of Pitch's privacy to do so. It was fairly easy to get if from Nightlight. We started talking about it and when I asked for it, he gladly gave it to me, telling me that he trusted me with it and it was my choice to give to him. However, he wouldn't tell me who it was from, what the insignia on the back was or why he had it. But, again, it probably wasn't my place to know, this did happen more than three hundred years ago. I've been traipsing the corridors for about five minuets and no sign of Pitch. If he left to go somewhere, he would've stopped to tell me. I come across Bunny on my travels.<p>

"Hey Bunny, you seen Pitch?" I question, my eye brows furrowing.

"He's up top mate." He replies, signalling to the roof. I give him my thanks and run up the countless steps, jumping through the open top window and using the wind to carry my to the roof tiles.

"Hey, what'cha doing up here?" I ask. It wasn't like Pitch to come up onto the roof, that was more my thing.

"Just getting some air." He replies, looking up and smiling at me, inviting me to sit next to him. Instantly, I cuddle into his side and hold him close to me... There's no time like the present I suppose.

"I don't know how you're going to react, so I'll apologise now in case." I warm. Before he can question me, I hold the chain and pull it from my pocket, holding it up to him. Ever so slowly and delicately, his arms unwrap from me and hold the locket.

"I know it's yours and I thought you'd want it back." I explain, worry dripping from my words. He undoes the clasp and opens the metal. He holds it in a way that allows me to see the contents. I hold onto his free hand for reassurance. Inside are two pictures, one of him when he was a General and before a spirit and the other is of a beautiful young girl with raven black hair and soft green eyes. I can see a happy sadness in his eyes as I make the deduction that this is his daughter he lost in the battle of the golden age.

"Thank you Jack." He breathes, his lips coming close to mine and pressing tenderly against me. I push against him, returning the kiss and content he was happy with receiving the locket. Once we pull away I lean into him, feeling sleep fall up me finally, after few days without sleep. He must see me struggling to keep a hold of consciousness because his hands circle me and pull me up into his arms.

"I think we should get you to bed." He tells me softly, kissing my forehead lightly.

* * *

><p>I woke up entangled in Pitch's limbs and the bed sheets. I cuddle closer to him as the early morning sun is rising and is shining through the gap in the curtains. However, even though I don't wish to pull myself from Pitch's warm embrace and a few more moments of slumber, I mentally promised the Guardians I would find Katherine's grave today. Because Ididnt want anyone to know until I find it, it means I have to get out before anyone wakes up and requires a decent explanation of my whereabouts. Well, there's no time like the present... Slowly and carefully, I pull myself away from Pitch and slip out of the bed, grabbing my hoodie from the chair at the end of the room. Slipping it on and taking my staff, I open the bedroom door and slip out into the corridor. Phil and the yetis would be patrolling outside and some would probably be walking around the inside too so I'll have to watch my step. However, in a matter of seconds I find a way out and allow the wind to carry me away from the workshop and into the continuous free air.<p>

* * *

><p>"This could take me hours more!" I sigh to myself. It's been nine hours since I left in search of the grave. The only things is I don't have a clue where she could be and if I'm even looking in the right country. I mean Russia seemed like a fairly decent guess as that's were North is from and where Santoff Clausen used to reside. However, I wasn't draw to anything and didn't see any evidence of her grave. So now I've returned to America and am about to head home. Suddenly, my staff glows and urges me toward a gravestone. Following it's sudden interest, I stoop down in front and read the writing engraved in stone. It's slightly worn but still readable.<p>

"There you are Katherine." I smile, content that after a long search I'm rewarded. I pull out the snow globe that I 'borrowed' from North and open up the portal to the workshop. The colours swirling, I run through and am quickly transported into the centre room of the workshop. The Guardians, Pitch and Nightlight all turn face me.

"Where have you been Jack?!" Pitch questions me, clearly he had been worrying about me all day.

"Where did you get snow globe." North almost inaudioably mutters.

"Guys, you have to see this!" I exclaim, smiling warmly and contetly. There are hesitant glances from them, but eventually, they follow me back through the portal and into the graveyard.

"I overheard you saying that you wish you knew where Katherine was buried so you could pay respects," I begin directing them to her grave, "well I went out and found her." I finish, butterflies forming in my stomach about their reaction. There's a pause as they read the engraving and then there's a low chuckle from North.

"Jack. You spent so much time looking and you don't know her. It brings us all joy to know the happy life she led after us. Thank you Jack." North smiles warmly at me, picking me up by my shoulders and kissing me on my cheeks. I still don't think I'll get used to making him so happy that he does that... The other Guardians share their thanks and Pitch kisses me softly.

"You put a lot of effort in for the Guadidans." He smiles in a 'well done' type of way. However, whilst the Guardians continue to talk about Katherine and admire her grave, my staff urges me toward somewhere else. I move down a few rows and watch as frost glitters on the edges of another grave. Kneeling next to it, it doesn't take long before I break into tears. I can't believe she's here! I've wished to be reunited with her, to find out if she lived a happy life after I had gone and what life she led. I can feel Pitch's presence behind me, slowly approached by the other Guardians. I here a constricted breath from Pitch as he doesn't even need to read the stone properly before understanding. He kneels next to me, taking me into his embrace and soothing me. I couldn't even tell if this was sad or happy crying.. Or both.

"In loving Memory of Emma Frost..." Tooth begins, trailing when she realises the connection.

"Always watched over by her Guardian, Jack." Bunny adds. This knots my stomach and I cling to Pitch. I was named a Guardian by my sister and I didn't even know it!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed guys :) Please rate and review as it means a lot to me x<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry that I took a while to post, I had major writers block so to tackle it I began writing another story. But now I'm back on track again and I think I know what I wanna do with this story. However, it's become a lot longer than I wanted it to be so I need to wrap it up soon so I don't ramble on. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think afterwards :)**

* * *

><p>I'm lying on the double bed that me and Pitch share at the workshop, staring up at the ceiling. I was getting irritated now. The fact that me and Pitch's life together was being made so difficult by an unknown villain was pissing me off. Yet through this whole thing Pitch had been nothing but patient.<p>

Whenever I was ranting and raging about how we were no closer than we were last week or how there's not enough effort being put in about the situation, Pitch would be calming me down, soothing me to patience. It was kinda scary that he was so calm when some, unknown being was attempting to kill him. Maybe he knew something we didn't? I shake the thought from my head almost instantly.

'He wouldn't do that' I mentally scold myself. I continue to look at the plain ceiling. I couldn't decided what I hated most, not knowing any more on the situation, or sitting up here, doing nothing and being bored. What is there to do though? The kids are at school, all the jobs have been done around the workshop and I couldn't go spreading frost or snow at this time a year. Almost on cue, Nightlight bursts into my room.

'We've found him.' He tells me, running from my doorway and down the stairs. I don't need anything else, I know instantly who he's talking about. I jump off the bed, grab my staff and stalk out my room. Time to end this!

"Ah Jack, there you are. Now, he's not far from here, a couple of miles away. We need to take a cautious approach-" North begins, seeing my descent down the stairs. However, my eyes are fixed solely on the entrance doors.

"Yeah, you guys have fun with that." I call, as the doors swing open. I order the wind to grip hold of me and yank me into the air.

"Jack, wait!" I hear Pitch call after me. Yet, I ignore him. I'm sick of all of the hiding and worrying, I'm getting rid of this problem. It didn't take long to find him. I come to land and he instantly notices my presence.

"Jack Frost." He greets, grinning. I grip my staff, I need to hold off just a little to find out his name and reasons.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Attacking me and Pitch and almost killing Jamie!" I growl at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt the kid, I have no quarrel with anyone but Pitch. My name is Christopher, apart of the candlelight house hold. I apologise that we met on such negative terms." He bows, graciously. I just glare at him. When he sees that, he straights himself and stand tall.

"Speaking of which, where is Pitch?" He questions, surprised that I've come on my own.

"You don't get the privilege to talk to him." I throw back, looking down at him, metaphorically.

"So he sent his lap dog. I'm sorry, I really dont have time for you." He throws back, turning from me and walking from the area. I growl in frustration and throw a steam of frost toward him, hitting him directly in the shoulder. Slowly, he turns back to me.

"You shouldn't have done that." He snarls, striding over to me. And, just like that, we were thrown into a fight.

* * *

><p>I jump to the side, dodging a spear of light from embedding itself into my abdomen. Crackling ice flies to him, but he effortlessly dodges it by simply turning his body to the side. I can feel my breathes becoming constricted as the need of oxygen is becoming apparent.<p>

"Getting tired Jack?" He muses. Without retaliating, so to conserve some energy, I continue with my attacks. A few more sparks of frost leave my staff, which again he has no problem with dodging. I curse at myself mentally for setting off on my own and not waiting for the Guardians. I was so caught up in the moment, ready to end everything that was opposing us. Yet, now I seem to have dug myself into a problem. The more exhausted I became, the weaker my attacks get. Possibly to the point where even if they did hit my opponent, it wouldn't matter anyway. It would just be like a pinprick against him. But he still wasn't taking the chance, like it was affecting his stamina anyway. I can hear something behind me, but I wasn't taking a chance either.

"Oh look, here they are. Pitch, I've been waiting for you." He calls, clearly to the approaching Guardians. I can see them as the sleigh lands at the side of our battlefield and the Guardians and Pitch exit.

"What do you want with me?" Pitch questions.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Christopher questions.

"Jack are you ok?" Tooth calls to me. I lean on my staff for support with lack of energy. Pitch attempts to reach me, but the moonbeam prevents it.

"You protected my family when you were the general, when you were still human. But when the shadows took over you, we were the easiest target. You terrorised our family for years before the Guardians locked you away. It got the the point where my mother couldn't handle it any more, to the point where she killed herself because whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was your face staring back at her!" He screams. I became more frustrated that he was accusing Pitch for this. That he was ignore me and the fight that we've just had. I throw another attack at him, but like I thought, it doesn't do anything on impact. He sends an attack which knocks me to my side, my staff flying from my grip.

"I'm bored of you now Jack." He states, walking over to my staff. I pull myself to my feet, in time to see him take a hold of my staff in his two hands. I swallow hard as I know what he's going to do. Cracking the staff over his knee, it snaps in two and it's like a knife in my stomach. I cry out in pain and grip my stomach, stumbling back. I fall to my knees as pain overthrows me.

"Jack!" Pitch calls, desperation and urgency in his voice.

"Maybe, I should hurt you, like you hurt me," he wonders as I sit up slightly to look at him, "to give you the same trauma I suffered when I was young." He grins, devilishly.

"No, Jack!" Pitch cries. There's a sudden flash of light and everything seems to slow down. I fall back and feel the soft, cold snow under my back, mixing in with my hair. I look down at where the pain and warmth is emitting from. The large light spear that is sticking out from my abdomen, has crimson trickling from the sides. I scream in pain, but can't hear it properly, like my voice had been thrown into a box. I see flashes of black and light from... Somewhere in my vision and a mix of colours appear in front of me. Delicate hands cup my face as my vision blurs. I can see her lips move, but nothing reaches my ears. Darkness seems to cloud my eyes and I can feel my body finding it easier to let go, rather than keep holding on. I can't hold my head any more and it falls to the side, my eyes sealing shut with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I didn't give you to many feels there ;) Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for being so patient with me. Love yas :*<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that this took so long to post, I have so many exams crammed into this week that I've struggled to log on. Anyway, here's the next chapter, sorry if it's a little on the short side, I really wanted to leave it at a certain point.**

* * *

><p>He takes hold of my staff, a smug look etching into his face.<p>

"No!" He scowls at me. I jerk back in shock. Maybe it would've been easier to go with him? I can see the anguish building in him.

"You said you wanted to be alone." He sneers, playing with my staff in his fingers. I can see his shadows playing on the grey, concave walls, taunting and watching me. Getting in my head. Waiting me to make a mistake that he can play to his advantage. Pain grows in my stomach and I grip it with my hands, tangling my fingers in with the fabrics of my hoodie. I watch as the Guardians turn away from me in disgust. They resented me for Sandy's death and now for losing Easter. Everything pointed to me, it was my fault. I call out Jamie's name as he passes me on the street, but he just walks straight through me. The staff cracks over Christopher's knee with the pain staking sound of snapping wood. Or was it Pitch's knee?

"So be alone!" Pitch almost screams at me. I gulp in air and jolt up in my bed, gripping the bed sheets for comfort. Screwing my eyes shut again, I try and grasp reality from a nightmare. But the dream seemed so real, all my bad memories rolled into one horrible nightmare. I begin to notice a sharp pain emitting from my abdomen and am forced to lie back down as it begins to become unbearable. I look around the room I'm occupying. It was at the pole, but I couldn't decide which room it was. It would make sense for it to be the medical room, as something (that I can't recall) has injured me, but it doesn't look recognisable. My eyes fall onto a low set table which the objects ontop of it are visible to me. My staff snapped in two. A sharp, shooting pain penetrates my skull and I wince in pain. Everything hurt! I roll to my side and curl up, my knees pressing against my chest and my hands gripping my head. I cry out in pain, it quickly beginning to turn into screams of agony. The door swings open and the Guardians run in, fronted by Pitch.

"Jack! Calm down!" Pitch calls, urging me to lie on my back and calm down.

"You will only make it worse, calm down!" He tries again. I inhale deeply, holding my breathe as I pull my hands away and turn into my back, slowly, again. I exhale as soon as I can lie still again and open my eyes.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Tooth breathes, hovering over my bed. My eyes pull over to my staff, staring at it with empty eyes.

"I didn't think that breaking his staff would cause him so much pain." Tooth mutters.

"It's connected to him. Manny gave it to him. Like we were all given something, but we have been privileged to not have it broken. Pitch rises and, walking over to the table, picks up the two pieces, wrapping my hands around them.

"Are you ready to try it?" He questions, kissing me on the forehead. I press the two pieces together and begin to think of all the things that gave me hope, a reason to continue; the Guardians, the Children, my Sister and Pitch, all the people most dear to me and that I couldn't live without. Blue swirls of frost curl around the area of breakage, beginning to bond the two pieces togetherness again. A spark of ecstatic blue energy shoots up the wood, signalling that it's like new again. I relax, my arms falling and the staff lying on my chest, my breathing heavy.

"How did ya know who to do that?" Bunny questions, curious to the sudden knowledge of fixing magical objects.

"Because it's happened before." Pitch replies, regret filling his voice as he presses his forehead against mine.

* * *

><p>It took me a few more days before I was permitted to leave the bed I was in and walk around. However, I have been strictly told: no flying, no messing around and no leaving the workshop. So within the few hours I'd left the bed, I was already bored out of my mind. I wasn't allowed to touch the toys in the workshop because Phil would kill me if anything broke, no matter about North. Whilst everyone was out, I was stuck at the workshop, allowing boredom to crawl into my head.<p>

"Jack needs rest so leave him rest." North's voice rings in my head. Why did he need to say that? Everyone had left the workshop because of that. It was empty, boring and quiet. I don't like it. It doesn't take long for boredom to pull me from the couch to take a mosey around the places I rarely see in the workshop, which weren't many places. I place my hands into my hoodie pocket, my staf resting perfectly in the bend of my arm. Walking down a corridor, the dusky sun shines through the window that's stretched down the whole corridor. My mind keeps drifting to the many different things that have been happening this week, that probably why I don't notice the opponent until he come crashing through the window. His arm presses against my neck, pushing me up the wall.

"Christopher." I choke out, gripping and pulling at his arm. But his grip doesn't budge. He looks pretty tattered and beat, probably from the fight with the guardians after I... Died.

"You're Pitch's weak spot! He showed that all too well." He growls, closed to screaming it at my face. Is he going to kill me again? I try to touch the floor, stable myself and give myself a chance of escaping. But when I reach down, not even the tips of my toes can touch the varnished flooring. I can feel my breathes slowly becoming constricted until the lack of oxygen is casing me to slip in a and out of consciousness. No! I need to stay awake! Pull it together Jack!

"What do you..." I can hear my voice, but it slowly begins to fade out, my vision blurring and my eyelids getting heavy.

* * *

><p>The floor approaches me quickly, until my body slams into me. It's drk and the floor is a cold grey stone. I can hear a voice exclaim my name, but I don't make any effort to see who it is. I already know who it is and it's too late for me to warn him...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys, but I'm thinking about rounding this story off on the next chapter because it's gotten seriously long. Please review. See you in the next one :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologise for this taking so long and for how short it was. It took ages because I simply didn't know what to write about and it's so short because I had nothing left to write, it's officially finished :) Hope you enjoy the final chapter and that it's not too much of a let down :P**

* * *

><p>The floor approaches me quickly, until my body slams into it. It's dark and the floor is a cold grey stone. I can hear a voice exclaim my name, but I don't make any effort to see who it is. I already know who it is and it's too late for me to warn him. Before he can reach me, Christopher dives from the shadows, attack Pitch head on with the element of surprise on his advantage point. I try to drag myself up, to help fight as I hear the struggle and pain, but the same pain as before is drilling into my abdomen. There a sparks and flashes of light coming from the direction of the fight, but I can't tell who's wining. I need to do something! I grip my staff and use it to push myself slowly to my feet, keeping my balance. This draws the attention of both the men, but only one strides over to me.<p>

"I thought I got rid of you!" Christopher snarls, preparing to attack me again. However, I don't give him the chance, with the strength that has remained in my body, I swing my staff round, hooking the crook of it around his neck and pinning him against the wall. He struggles against it, gripping, scratching, pulling, anything to try and get out of my grip. But I keep my hold.

"Are you ok Pitch?" I call, looking as the older spirit brushes himself off.

"I'm not the one who just got thrown into the floor." He reminds, smiling assuringly at me, "I hear Tsar Lunar's pissed with you." He states, knowingly, turning his attention to Christopher.

"You deserve everything that I can do to you. You're a lying, manipulative murderer! I don't understand why the Guardians trust you so much!" He screams, kicking and pulling at my staff.

"Pitch never murdered _anyone, _you have no right to do _any_ of this!" Jack argues, moving the staff slightly so it presses against his neck harder. I can feel the pain rising in my stomach, begging me to release and relax. But, I resist the urge of showing my pain by clutching my stomach and continue with my stance. I can hear the whirring of machinery from above and a distant light. A few seconds later, the Guardians, fronted by Nightlight enter the lair.

"I'll take it from here Jack." Nightlight says, placing a hand on my shoulder. He pulls out what looks like handcuffs made from the same light material their weapons were made from. As soon as he is restrained, my body finally gives out and I fall back, my legs buckling from under me. Yet, like always, Pitch catches me mid fall, pulling me close to his chest.

"Are you ok?!" He panics. I nod, a warm smile spreading over my face.

"Just aching." I reply, reassuringly. I see an instant wave of calm flood over him.

"What will you do with him?" I hear North question Nightlight.

"I'll take him back up to Tsar Lunar, there he can be judged and dealt with how Tsar sees necessary. But I can guarantee he _won't_ get off lightly." Nightlight explains.

"You're leaving?" Tooth question, saddened by his sudden departure. He nods solemnly.

"Don't worry Tooth, I'll come back soon." He grins.

"Hey Nighlight," I call. The boys face turns to me in question at my calling. "Thanks, for everything." I grin. He grins back at me.

"I'll see you again soon Frost." He laughs. I stand on my own two feet, assuring Pitch I'm fine, and walk toward the spectral boy.

"Promise the next time we meet, you won't be attacking me?" I joke. He shares my laughter.

"Promise, " he laughs, "and, Pitch will be fine. Because of you, he's changed and not... 'Evil'. He's more like the General again." He explains, a serious tone in his voice.

"How did you know about that?" I question, curious because I haven't broken my promise and have told no one.

"Because I know her. Mother Nature, Emily Jane..." He replies, like he saw my dream. Walking away from me, he grabs the handcuffs holding Christopher.

"Oh, Pitch, I think you should know, you're daughter say's hello." Nightlight smirks, passing a message. I turn to Pitch, seeing his eyes fixed at the spectral boy who seems to dissipate into the air. I can his shallow breathes, before he finally regains his composure and holds his hand toward me. Cautiously, I take it and we walk toward the Guardians and most like to the pole. I won't press and explanation out of him, he'll probably tell me in his own time. Besides it could be an unhappy, unwanted memory and I don't want to be the one to re awaken it. Everything will smooth out to normal now... well, nothings normal being a Guardian. But I'll just enjoy the time I have with Pitch until another problem or task arises.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Thank you all for the support that I was given on this story and I'm sorry it took so long to finish. Like always, Thank you to:<strong>

Guest

Ldrmas

ilove0t6forever

Alva

Animelover5510

Stella

Steela

**For all taking the time to review and keeping my confidence up which pushed me to continue with the story. Also thank you to everyone that has Favourite/Followed me and this story. Please feel free to browse through my other stories and PM for any questions or if you just want to chat :) See you in the next fic :3**


End file.
